Tis the Season
by Major Htom
Summary: Christmas is coming up fast. But being stuck in a rehab facility doing physical therapy after being shot... Well, It's not a Christmas that Alexander Hamilton is looking forward to. His friends are determined to change that. Sequel to 'Stay Alive, That Would Be Enough'. Some fluff.
1. Prologue

There are ten things you need to know.

Number one:

Alexander Hamilton can't wrap presents for shit. But he was there, working hard on a present with Christmas wrapping paper littering his bed. One of the rehab nurses offered to help him, but he point blank refused, determined to do this for himself after all, it was his _legs_ that didn't work properly, not his _arms_ , so wrapping a present should be a breeze. Key words: _should be_. It actually wasn't. It was very, _very_ hard.

Number two:

Alexander Hamilton was participating in a Secret Santa within his friend group. He was Peggy Schuyler's Santa. The gift he was giving her was an In the Heights soundtrack CD that he'd managed to get from Lin-Manuel Miranda. He'd even signed it too.

Number three:

The whole thing was Eliza Schuyler's doing. Eliza had organized the Secret Santa for the past... Actually, Alexander Hamilton didn't quite know how long Eliza had been organizing it. All he knew was that she'd been doing it longer than he'd been around in New York for. Eliza loved Christmas. He loved Halloween. And didn't like Christmas all too much. These were facts.

Number four:

Netflix and Hulu and Amazon and all the streaming services in the world couldn't alleviate Alexander Hamilton's boredom. And all the painkillers in the world couldn't alleviate his pain. Considering he was sort of paralysed from the waist down, he had a lot of back pain. Pain that was being made worse by being hunched over wrapping this stupid present. How much trouble could a CD _really_ be?

Number five:

A lot, actually. Some of the other patients had come in to Alexander Hamilton's room after hearing him swear, wondering just what was going on. Turns out it was just a teenager trying to wrap a present for his Secret Santa. Tape and paper was everywhere. Literally everywhere. There was more tape on him now than when he was in that coma.

Number six:

Okay, so maybe Alexander Hamilton wasn't paralyzed from the waist down. At the rehab clinic, they'd re-diagnosed him. He had something called paraparesis. His legs were weak. Probably never get better and he'd still have to use a wheelchair. But hey, at least he knew when he had to go pee. And god, present wrapping still sucked. It sucked a lot.

Number seven:

Alexander Hamilton had got so frustrated with trying to wrap the present that when another patient went into the room, Alexander threw his phone at him. Hit him in the face too. And that pain only came back to hit Alexander, much to the other patient's amusement.

Number eight:

Alexander Hamilton still hadn't fully come to terms with his condition. In fact, if it were the five stages of grief, he'd still be in the 'denial' phase. Or at least that's what his friends would think. Alexander himself figured he was in the 'anger' phase. He was angry and upset at everything. Everything. _Everything_.

Number nine:

Alexander Hamilton's friends did his best to try to help him not fall into this pit of depression in the first place. And that was Eliza Schuyler's reasoning for making the Secret Santa better and bigger. At least, According to her.

Number ten:

It was actually another patient who ended up wrapping Alexander Hamilton's Secret Santa present after Alexander came to him in tears of frustration.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I said I'd put it up in December, but I wanted to put it up now, to distract me from the lump in my neck that the doctors have found. Hopefully it's harmless, but writing takes my mind off it. So that's what I've been doing. This story will definitely start properly in December.**


	2. Look at the Fireworks

So how did Alexander Hamilton come to be terribly wrapping a Christmas present for Peggy Schuyler? Time to rewind.

* * *

"Hey Alex." Eliza strolled into the main rehab area. It was visiting day. Lots of people's loved ones were here. "John wanted to be here, but he's taking a veterinary science exam."

"Just you, huh?" Alex asked. "Okay."

"Anyway, you know we're doing a Secret Santa. This was the last name in the pot. Sorry." Eliza handed Alex a sealed envelope. "I don't know who it is, by the way."

"Thanks." Alex took the envelope.

"I love you, Alex." Eliza kissed him. "That was from John. And this is from me." She kissed him again. "You know, I get the feeling you're not telling me something."

"There isn't." Alex snapped.

"Alex, is this about that night..."

Alex sighed. "It's just George Eacker."

"Oh." Eliza nodded.

"I guess after he shot my dog back in June, he hadn't had enough of torturing me." Alex began.

* * *

 _Alex was hunched over his laptop on his desk and John was watching Netflix on the couch with his feet up when a loud explosion startled them._

 _"What was that?" John asked._

 _"I don't know." Alex hurriedly closed his laptop lid._

 _"You don't think it was anything bad, do you?" John asked._

 _"I don't know." Alex repeated, taking his phone from his pocket. He fired up his Facebook, looking at his group chat. It was filled with his friends asking what was going on._

* * *

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I don't know, John and I heard it too.  
 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : it's ISIS!  
 _ **wait4it**_ : what would isis be doing here, Peggy?  
 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : I don't think it's isis  
 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : then what else could it be?  
 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Duh. Al Qaeda  
 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Eliza, stop scaring Peggy.  
 _ **marialewis**_ : I just heard it again.  
 _ **marialewis**_ : it sounds suspiciously like Fireworks.  
 _ **marialewis**_ : I think it's Fireworks.  
 _ **Jmadison**_ : But it's November. Why would it be fireworks?  
 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : Don't the British have a thing in November? With Fireworks? How you say Bonfire Night.  
 _ **ahammyham**_ : cant be. This isn't Britain, Laf, rhis is America.  
 _ **wait4it**_ : Yeah, but Theo's old boyfriend was British. And so is Lee's bitch Samuel Seabury  
 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : Yeah, that's true. He was also a dick so I dumped his ass for Aaron.  
 _ **wait4it**_ : and isn't our dean British?  
 _ **ahammyham**_ : you think our dean is setting off fireworks because he's British?  
 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : it's more logical than ISIS.  
 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Yeah, what would they be doing at a university anyway?  
 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : Killing students  
 _ **marialewis**_ : Aaawww. Peggy. It's just Fireworks.  
 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : There goes another one!  
 _ **ahammyham**_ : I'm gonna go look for the source. John, you're coming with me.  
 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : I hate you.  
 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Wait, John's with you?  
 _ **ahammyham**_ : Next to me, yeah  
 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Tut tut Alex.  
 ** _negan-killed-peg_** : Has anyone ever noticed Professor Washington's resemblance to that dude who played Benny in In the Heights?

* * *

 _Alex pocketed his phone and stood up as another firework exploded. John pulled back the curtain and the two of them could see the fireworks in the background._

 _"Look at the fireworks lighting up the night sky." John said. "It's almost romantic."_

 _"Hardee-har-har." Alex rolled his eyes. "It's November, John. If it was in Summer, maybe, but for god's sake, it's November."_

 _"Romance is romance, Alexander Hamilton." John frowned when he took another look out of the window. "Alex, I think that's smoke."_

 _"Come on. We're going down to the college." Alex grabbed his hoodie and his coat. "You're driving."_

 _"What?! Why me?!" John let go of the curtain. Almost at that exact moment, the light went out and the TV went off._

 _Alex rushed to take his phone from his pocket and looked around using the backlight from his phone. " **That's** why, John."_

 _"So it's a power cut." John shrugged._

 _"In student accommodation." Alex pointed out. "No way this **isn't** connected to the fireworks, John."_

 _"It might not be." John said._

 _Alex shook his head and rushed to the door and opened it, flinging on his hoodie._

 _"Alexander!" His neighbour said urgently. "Do you know what's happening?"_

 _"It's a blackout." Alex shook his head. His eyes widened and he turned back to John into the apartment. "John! Someone needs to go check on Aaron!"_

 _"What?!" John moved closer towards the door._

 _"Last time there was a blackout he set himself on fire!" Alex said._

 _"It might just be limited to this building, Alex, don't panic." John took out his phone and fiddled with it before putting it to his ear. "Eliza-" John's expression changed. "What's wrong?"_

 _" **There's a blackout**!" Eliza shouted down the phone._

 _"Oh damn." John shook his head. "We'll be there after we check on Aaron." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket._

 _"John, we have to go, now." Alex grabbed John's wrist and dragged him through the halls, pushing past their neighbors._

 _When they got to the stairs, they ran down as fast as they could with the fireworks still booming in the distance. It wasn't quite so appealing without any light or any internet. Outside the building, there were other residents-some panicking and others watching the fireworks. Alex handed John his car keys and they both scrambled into John's car without saying a word._

* * *

 _When they got on Columbia campus-where the fireworks were louder and obviously coming from-John and Alex agreed that Alex would be the one to go and check on Aaron. As soon as John had parked up, Alex jumped from the car and sprinted to Aaron's building, past the chaos of the displaced students._

 _"Aaron!" Alex found himself calling out. "Aaron! Aaron!"_

 _"No need to yell in my face, Hamilton." It was Aaron. He was carrying a flashlight, much to Alex's relief._

 _"Aaron, holy crap, I thought you were dead."_

 _"I don't know whether to be flattered that you care about me that much or-"_

 _"Just stick with flattered, Aaron. Holy crap. Oh my god you scared me." Alexander shook his head._

 _"You ran all the way here to check on me?"_

 _"No, John drove. We're going to check on the Schuylers now, I'd like it if you came."_

 _"I can't-"_

 _"Let me rephrase that, you're coming." Alex grabbed Aaron's wrist and pulled him through the crowds, much to Aaron's protests._

 _"Aaron, where are you going?" A girl called out._

 _"Sorry, Dolley!" Aaron shouted. "Ask Alex!"_

 _"We're powerless!" Alex's voice echoed._

 _Aaron noticed that he sounded scared, almost desperate. Why wouldn't Alex like blackouts? They were fun, except for when you were trying to get on the Internet. And why did he use the word 'powerless'?_

 _Aaron remembered that Alex had lost his village back in Nevis in a hurricane. During which time there would almost certainly have been no power and a struggle to find loved ones. A feeling of powerlessness. Suddenly, Aaron had more empathy for the slightly younger student and ran alongside him._

 _"I can't find John!" Alex shouted._

 _"It's okay, Alex, relax." Aaron grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled him towards him. "Just breathe."_

 _Alex had to admit that having Aaron's hand on his shoulder felt reassuring._

 _"Look at the fireworks." Aaron said calmly. "There's a celebration. It's a good thing. Look, they're probably celebrating the Cubs winning the World Series. Maybe a stray firework knocked into a transformer and that's why the power's off. Don't worry too much."_

 _"What happened to 'talk less, smile more'?" Alex asked with a small, albeit nervous, smile on his face._

 _"You were worried. I had to reassure you somehow." Aaron chuckled. "Come on, let's go and find your boyfriend."_

 _Alex's phone buzzed in his pocket._

 ** _From: Freckles_**

 ** _Where are you? You found Aaron yet?_**

 _"Aaron, give me your flashlight." Alex snatched the flashlight from Aaron._

 _"Alex!" Aaron grunted._

 _Alex flicked the light on and off as if in a pattern. Morse code, Aaron realized. Would it work over the fireworks?_

 _Alex checked his phone again. "Come on, Aaron!" Alex grabbed Aaron's wrist and pulled him around the corner and to John's car._

 _John jumped out of his car. "Holy shit, Alexander Hamilton! You made me worry!"_

 _"I was gone five minutes!" Alex protested._

 _"In complete darkness!" John grunted and turned to Aaron. "Get in, we're going to Eliza Schuyler's."_

 _"Why?" Aaron asked._

 _"Because Angelica is on a date with Maria and Eliza's all alone." Alex replied. "Now get in."_

 _John got back into the driver's seat. Aaron sat down in the back, behind John, and Alex got into the passenger side. After they all buckled up, John drove off once more._

 _"Anything good on the radio?" Aaron asked after a minute or so of silence._

 _"I don't know." Alex replied. He was bouncing his leg impatiently._

 _Aaron leaned forward past the passenger and driver seat and turned the radio up._

 _"Well this song is completely ironic." John snorted. The song was Kanye West's All of the Lights._

 _"You like Kanye?" Aaron asked, leaning back in his seat._

 _"Pfft. No." Alex replied. "Douche reminds me of Jefferson."_

 _"Why?" Aaron asked._

 _"Remember that time he called me 'fake royalty'?"_

 _"And he was wearing that purple velour suit? That's the time, right?" Aaron asked. "Or is it the time he wore that powder blue suit with the baby pink cravat?"_

 _"First one Aaron." Alex said. "Yeah, he dresses like Kanye."_

 _"No offense, Alexander, but so do you." Aaron said. "Sometimes."_

 _John snorted but covered it up as a cough, earning him a glare from Alex._

 _"John, it's not funny." Alex snapped._

 _"I'm pretty sure it is." John smirked. "Alex, you do dress well. If this was olden times, I'm pretty sure they'd call you a uh... A dandy."_

 _"Hey, I came from nothing! Forgive me for liking nice things. Jefferson's super rich. And more flamboyant than Lafayette. If I knew he wasn't into girls then I'd say he was a flouncy gay."_

 _"Watch it!" John said._

 _"So a homosexual, a bisexual and a demisexual all climb into a car-"_

 _"Don't go there, Alex." John warned._

 _"So we're going to Eliza's?" Aaron asked. "Alex's girlfriend's?"_

 _"Yeah." John said, running a red light._

 _"You're going to get in trouble for that." Aaron said._

 _"What?" John asked._

 _"You ran a red light." Aaron said._

 _"Wait, I thought the power was out?" John frowned._

 _"Must have come back on." Alex shrugged. "I'll call Eliza." He took his phone from his pocket and called Eliza. "Hey!" He greeted jovially. "Just checking on you-"_

 _" **Where the hell are you**?!" Eliza shouted down the phone. " **The power's still out**!"_

 _"What?" Alex asked. "No, that's not possible. John just ran a red light."_

 _"Get down here now! People are going crazy!"_

 _"We'll be there in a few minutes." Alex hung up. "John, can you get there faster?"_

 _"Alex, seriously, I just ran a red light."_

 _"A red light that shouldn't be on." Aaron said. "What's going on?"_

 _"I know as much as you do, Aaron." John said._

 _"And I don't know anything because the internet's also off." Alex frowned. "What the hell is happening?"_

 _John pulled up outside Eliza's building. "Stay there, guys." He grabbed the torch and his phone before getting out of the car and rushing through the chaos._

 _"John!" A voice called out. Eliza's. "There you are!"_

 _"Come on, Eliza, we're going to investigate this blackout." John said._

 _"Are you sure you want to do that?" Eliza asked._

 _"It's connected to the fireworks." John said. "That's all we know."_

 _"But the fireworks are stopped now." Eliza frowned._

 _"Alex and Aaron are waiting in my car." John sighed. "Come on. We reckon that Dean King is behind this." He began walking and Eliza walked next to him._

 _"I know. I read the chat." She said. "But I remembered about Peggy's Professor North. The one who insists on being called 'Lord'. And there's also Professor Howe from English literature."_

 _"Ah shit yeah." John grunted._

 _Eliza pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry, John. It's okay."_

 _"I know it's okay. It's just weird." John shrugged._

 _They walked briskly to John's car and climbed inside, Eliza sitting by Aaron._

 _"Anyone else we need to pick up?" John asked._

 _"Actually-" Alex began._

 _"That was a rhetorical question." John started up his car. "We're not picking up any more people."_

 _Alex turned the radio on. Manfred Mann's Earth Band's version of Blinded By the Light. "I swear to god the radio dudes are just being dicks now."_

 _"I don't know what's more ironic. That or Kanye." Aaron said._

 _"Well, they haven't played Madonna." Eliza shrugged._

 _"Why Madonna?" John asked._

 _"Ray of Light." Aaron answered._

 _Alex turned around in his seat so he was facing Aaron. "You know Madonna?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Are you positive that you're not gay?" Alex asked._

 _"I'm not gay." Aaron said. "Theo likes her and as a good boyfriend, I take an interest in her interests."_

 _"How long have you two been dating?" Alex asked._

 _"A year and a half." Aaron replied earnestly._

 _"Holy crap and we just met her like ten days ago?" John said in surprise. "Aaron why hide her for so long?"_

 _"She's twenty."_

 _"So are you." Eliza said. "Is it because she has a weird name?"_

 _"She has a beautiful name!" Aaron countered._

 _Alex tsked. "I don't know." He said. "Theodosia sounds suspiciously made up."_

 _"What, like Apple or Audio Science?" Aaron folded his arms._

 _"It's just really out there, Aaron." Eliza said. "All of us in this car, we have really normal names-Aaron, John, Alexander, Elizabeth. And you've added a Theodosia to the mix."_

 _"To be fair, Hercules is a stupid out there name as well." John pointed out._

 _"Yeah, well he's not here. He's on a date with Sally Hemings." Eliza shrugged._

 _John parked his car and cut the engine. "We're here." He said. "See how quickly that went when we weren't squabbling about the blackout?"_

 _Alex looked out of the car window and blinked, unsure what to say or do._

 _"Alexander Hamilton... Quiet." Aaron chuckled. "That'll **never** happen again."_

 _"Where to then, John?" Eliza asked._

 _"We find where the fireworks are coming from."_

 _A firework exploded and Alex lazily pointed in that direction. "Over there."_

 _"That was surprisingly easy." John hopped out of his car. "Let's go then."_

 _Everyone else got out of John's car and he locked the doors. Alex snatched the flashlight from Aaron and led the way, purely because everyone knew he was stubborn enough to contest leadership if anyone else tried._

On the main campus, they found Dean King. Not only, Dean King, but Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee, George Eacker and a large group of other students as well as some staff-Eliza was right about Professor North and Professor Howe.

 _"What the hell's going on here?" Alex asked, rather loudly._

 _"I don't know. But I doubt they're celebrating the Cubs." John said._

 _"It's Guy Fawkes day. They're all British." Aaron said._

 _"Can't be **all** British, right?" John asked._

 _"Nah. Some of them are probably just curious, like us." Eliza said._

 _A familiar voice sent chills down Alex's spine. "Hamilton."_

 _"George Eacker." Alex greeted icily._

 _"One day, Hamilton, I'm going to get revenge on you." Eacker said._

 _"What **revenge** , Eacker?" Alex asked. "You were the one who shot and killed Philip."_

 _"Revenge, Hamilton." Eacker repeated._

 _"Go away, Eacker." Aaron warned._

 _"You had to get that ratty little mutt that barked day and night-"_

 _"I won't tell you again, Eacker." Aaron balled up his fists. "Philip was my dog too."_

 _"You're not allowed dogs in dorms and you flaunted the rules." Eacker said._

 _"Alex, just leave it." John put his hand on Alex's shoulder._

 _"Hang on, John." Alex turned to Eacker. "So, you're saying that shooting Philip wasn't revenge, but you want revenge because... Aaron and I got a dog?" He raised an eyebrow._

 _"That's a **stupid** reason for revenge." Eliza snorted._

 _"Hey, George." Samuel Seabury. "These guys bothering you?"_

 _"No,_ **he** _was bothering_ **us** _." Alex said. "And now **you** are."_

"Seabury, just answer us one thing, what the hell's going on?" John asked.

 _"Why should we answer you anything?" Seabury asked._

 _"Because William Van Ness told us what you were doing with Charles Lee just before Halloween." Aaron said. "We know about the stitches."_

 _"We do?" Eliza asked._

 _"Yes, we do." Aaron said._

 _"Fine. We're having a Bonfire Night celebration." Seabury said._

 _"Who cut out the electricity?" John demanded._

 _"Nobody." Seabury and Eacker said._

 _"I'll ask again, shall I?" John narrowed his eyes. "Who. Cut. The. Electricity?" He raised his fist._

 _"Charles Lee!" Seabury flinched. "It was Charles Lee!"_

 _"Tell him to put it back on." John pulled his fist back as if to punch Seabury._

 _"Okay!" Seabury ran away._

 _"Remember." Eacker said. "Revenge."_

* * *

"And then he kept going on about having revenge." Alex said.

"I know, Alex. I was there." Eliza said.

"He'll be after me more now he's been expelled..." Alex said fearfully.

"Alex. Press charges on him." Eliza urged.

"What?"

"Alex, seriously. This guy paralyzed you. You can't let him get away with that."

"But if I do that then-"

"Alex. Don't let fear rule your life."

"Eliza. I'm already paralysed. What if he kills me?"

"Then I'll die too." Eliza shrugged. "I guess. Not literally, but, I guess so will John. Figuratively. Emotionally."

"Gee. That really fills me with confidence." Alex blinked emotionlessly.

"Alex, I know the shooting changed you. But it was mostly accidental."

"Except Eacker was behind it." Alex said exasperatedly. "No. That's the end of it."

"He can't hurt you in jail." Eliza said.

Alex stared at Eliza's face for a few minutes. Studied her facial expression. The begging look in her eyes.

"Okay. I'll do it." Alex sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy 2nd of December.**  
 **Okay. It seems In the Heights-y. But it's actually based on a true story. The power went out at my university on Bonfire Night. And I'm awfully afraid of the dark. And also fireworks.**  
 **And the radio really did play Kanye West's All of the Lights and Manfred Mann's Earth Band's version of Blinded By the Light and Madonna's Ray of Light like they were oblivious about the power cut-well, it was localised, so they had no reason to be aware of it.**  
 **But the title did come from In the Heights.**


	3. All I Want For Christmas

Alex was sitting on his bed, lazily propped up with pillows. He was looking at the envelope Eliza gave him and twirling it between his index fingers. After a few minutes of doing that, he opened the envelope and read the name inside.

 **PEGGY SCHUYLER**

How was he going to find a Secret Santa for her? Or anyone for that matter.

* * *

The next day, Alex was helped to get dressed by a nurse-much to his distaste and embarrassment-and sent off to group physical therapy. A sort of yoga. After that, it was visiting time. Eliza came again and this time, so did John.

"Alex." John greeted. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"John." Alex smiled

John wrapped his arms around Alex and so did Eliza. "Alex." He repeated

"I'm sorry, Eliza. Yesterday meant _nothing_." Alex said. "I'm not going to do it. Press charges, I mean."

"But-"

"I've thought about it. What if he gets uh, found not-guilty? It's too much of a risk."

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up?" Eliza frowned.

"Yeah."

"You and I are going to have a good, _long_ talk." John sat back down in his chair.

Alex moved himself closer to the table. "Actually, I was hoping you'd do me a favor."

"No favors until you agree." Eliza put her hands on her lap.

"I can't do that, Eliza, I-"

"Alex."

"Yeah. I just-" Alex sighed.

"Look, you're scared, I get that." John shrugged. "Honestly, I do. I've dealt with my fair share of bullies in my lifetime."

"Eacker's _not_ a bully. He's a psychopath." Alex hissed.

"All the more reason to nail that bastard." Eliza said exasperatedly.

"I can't. I'm paralyzed."

"Because of him." Eliza hissed. "Alex. Come on."

"I'm scared." Alex admitted. "For the first time in my life... I'm lost."

"You're not lost, Alex." John said. "You have Hercules. You have me, Eliza, Aaron, Theo, Laf, Angelica, Maria, John, James, Nathaniel, Sally and Peggy."

"And Jefferson, I guess." Eliza added.

"Yeah and Jefferson." John added.

"Eew. Jefferson." Alex stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, well, he saved your life." Eliza said. "He's _not_ your real enemy. You're more alike than you think. _That's_ why you don't get on."

"No. We don't get on because of him, you guys started teasing me because I look like Lin-Manuel Miranda." Alex said.

"Oh, Alex" Eliza said softly. "We all know you hated him the second you saw him."

They stayed silent for a few minutes until Alex spoke again. "So will you help me?"

"Well, of course." John said, getting him a glare from Eliza. "What is it you need?"

"You know my Secret Santa?"

"Yeah."

"Well... It's Peggy and she really loves In the Heights, so I was wondering-"

"Say no more. I'll do what I can." John replied with a smile. "Though it really should be _you_ doing this."

"Hey! I'm in rehab doing stupid physical therapy exercises with people I hate."

"We'll do what we can." Eliza said.

* * *

The next day, John went to visit Alex alone and presented him with a small box.

"I believe _this_ is what you're after." He smiled, handing the box to Alex.

Alex took the box and took one peek inside before his eyes widened and he paled. "John... How?"

"I have my ways." John pushed the box towards Alex.

"It's too much."

"Alexander Hamilton, I insist." John said.

"I _seriously_ can't accept this. It's... I can't."

"Alex. It's a CD. With Sharpie scrawled on it. You can accept it." John said.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear another word more about it. Take it. Give it to Peggy." John said. "So... Changing the subject... Have you changed your mind about Eacker?"

"No."

"Alex, come on. Hones-"

"I said no." Alex said.

"I get it. You're scared. But really-"

"You remember that time he drugged me and Aaron with MDMA in May." Alex said. "And Philip with sleeping pills. He's dangerous. I'm not doing it."

"He's not dangerous, he's an idiot."

"Same difference." Alex huffed.

"You can do it. You know why?" John asked.

"Why?"

"Because you are awesome." John kissed Alex on the lips.

Alex broke away. "Not helping." He sighed. "Why am I paralyzed? Why did the universe think 'hey, this bastard, orphan, immigrant whose dad abandoned him and who's dog just got shot and Donald Trump just became the president-elect and will probably get thrown out of the country, he hasn't suffered enough yet. Let's paralyze him. Let's make it so that he can never walk again without a stupid amount of braces on his legs and back-and don't forget the walker-because he needs to suffer more."

"That's not what the universe thinks." John said quietly.

"Oh yeah? How do _you_ know?" Alex asked.

"Because you're lucky. You're alive. You have friends who care about you. This is a challenge, I won't deny that. But this journey will just reveal who you are. Who you're supposed to be. What do you want, Alex?"

"I... I want... I don't want to throw away my shot."

"To do what?"

"Change the country."

"So get better. And do it. Change the country. You'll be the best... Press Secretary America's ever seen. The best Secretary of State. The best Treasury Secretary." John listed.

"Treasury Secretary?" Alex chuckled.

"What? It's not like you're bad at math. And you're doing Poli-Sci."

"True." Alex shrugged.

"Then go and be the Treasury Secretary. The first disabled Treasury Secretary. Your legs don't work, but your mind does. Aim high."

"You really think I could be like Jack Lew?" Alex asked.

"Do you know who the first Treasury Secretary was?" John asked.

"Yeah. Oliver Wolcott Jr." Alex replied.

"Then yeah!" John chuckled. "You're better than me! Be Treasury Secretary!"

"Uh... Yeah."

"And take that CD. Give it to Peggy." John began to make his way out of the room.

"Uh... Thanks."

"Any time, Alex. Any time."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy International Day of Persons with Disabilities!**  
 **Yeah, the Treasury Secretary stuff is supposed to be a reference who A. Ham is in our world.**  
 **Oliver Wolcott Jr was actually the second Treasury Secretary under John Adams, but shhh!**  
 **And yes, this line: "Any time. Any time, Alex." it is indeed a reference to Benny's Dispatch from In the Heights. There are other references in here too to both In the Heights and Hamilton. See if you can find them**  
 **After this, It'll get fluffier. I promise.**


	4. We Know The Way

The next day, Alex went through his routine, his painful and painfully boring physical therapy and the usual occupational therapy, he was allowed his free time. So he went to the gym. The recreational gym, where people practiced sports. For fun. As opposed to the torturous physio. There, he spotted someone playing wheelchair basketball alone-someone he recognized as a quadriplegic from his group yoga classes, Phil.

Phil noticed Alex in return. "Hey, Alex." She greeted. "You wanna try?"

"Uh..." Alex blinked. "I can't. I can barely work this one as it is."

"That's because you're not using the right one." Phil said. "You need to be using one that's custom built for you, rather than just the... Standard."

"What's wrong with standard?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Alex. Kid." Phil wheeled over to him. "You have a lot to learn about spinal injuries."

"But you've just become quadriplegic." Alex pointed out.

"My brother's been paralyzed since he was a kid." Phil said. "I know about wheelchairs. You need to get The Right One."

"Why?"

"Efficiency." Phil said. "For one. Protecting your hands. Your posture. You can't sit around looking like Dr Strangelove for the rest of your life. Which will be drastically affected if you don't-you just need one. But they cost a lot."

"I'm a poor student."

"I know you're in with Senator Schuyler."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Phil nodded. "It's fine though. Being disabled is expensive and it sucks more when you're poor." She paused. "So do you want to give it a try?"

"I can't."

"Sure you can." Phil said. "Just let me know if you ever want to do it." She want back onto the court and threw the ball into the net.

Alex shrugged and left for the common area, since it was too cold to go out to the garden.

"Salut, Alex!" Lafayette skipped happy towards Alex.

Alex smiled. "Hey, Laf."

"Martha, Peggy and I are going Christmas shopping. We were wondering if you wanted to come along? We've cleared it with the rehab people."

"Laf, this isn't a jail or a mental hospital. It's rehabilitation for my... Never mind. Let's go."

Lafayette took the handles of Alex's wheelchair and began to push him out of the room. "Remember that time last year where you were-"

"Laf, no." Alex said firmly.

Lafayette shrugged and carried on out of the room. The two friends stopped off at the reception before they left the building.

Alex cleared his throat. "Uh... Hey."

"Alexander Hamilton, right?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah. That-that's me." Alex nodded.

The receptionist nodded. "Okay. You're free to go."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." The receptionist picked up a book and pushed it towards Alex. "This is the patient log. Just sign out and then when you come back, sign back in." He then turned to Lafayette. "You can use the guest log."

After the two of them signed out, Lafayette pushed Alex to Martha's car, where she was waiting outside with a warm coat and a hat. Peggy waved excitedly from inside the car.

"Professor Washington." Alex greeted politely.

"Alexander, it's good to see you doing so well." She handed him the coat.

Alex took it awkwardly. "Thank you."

"Today we're going to do a little bit of Christmas shopping. And then Lafayette and Peggy are going to see Moana. But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I... I want to. It might be nice." Alex nodded.

"You love Disney, don't you,mon ami?" Lafayette said with a massive smirk plastered on their face.

"Laf!" Alex growled indignantly.

"What?" Lafayette shrugged innocently.

"You've had it in for me all day! You almost told everyone about that time I was admitted to the psych ward."

"I did _no_ such thing." Lafayette said, faking hurt.

"Well, you _did_ kind of go a little bit loopy, Alex." Peggy shrugged.

"Stop that right now." Alex gripped the armrests of his wheelchair and dug his fingernails in.

"Okay, everyone stop winding Alexander up. He's still recovering from the shooting."

"Thank you, Professor Washington Ma'am."

"How is your physical therapy going?" Martha asked.

"Uh... Boring." Alex said. "Also really painful. And _really_ necessary."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Alexander."

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex said.

"And we don't have to." Martha said. "Do you need any help getting into the car?"

"Uh, yes please." Alex nodded. "Thanks."

"Lafayette, sweetie, help Alexander into the car."

"What do you need help with?" Lafayette asked.

"Can you lift me up a bit so I can..." Alex trailed off. He cringed and blushed as he spoke. He shouldn't need help.

Lafayette nodded. "How you say, no sweat." They said cheerily.

Peggy opened the car door and moved over to the other side. Alex pushed himself up using the armrests of his wheelchair. Lafayette gently took Alex under his armpits, while Alex grabbed the leather seat of Martha's car. Lafayette then carefully let go of Alex as he shuffled himself onto the seat and then buckled himself in.

"Mon ami, you did that by yourself."

"It's nice to have support in case I can't." Alex shrugged.

"A safety net." Lafayette nodded. They closed the car door and went to put Alex's wheelchair in the trunk.

* * *

When they got to the mall, Alex slowly transferred from the car into his wheelchair and him, Lafayette and Peggy were waved off by Martha to go and do their shopping. Inside the mall, Aaron, Theo, Eliza, John and Angelica were waiting. It was the first time Alex had seen Angelica since he confessed about the bullet. And she didn't like angry with him. Actually, it was a surprise to see them all. He was just expecting to go and shop with Lafayette and Peggy and be the third wheel, but seeing most of his friends was amazing.

"Alex!" John ran up to him, enthusiastically giving him a hug.

Eliza soon followed suit and Angelica walked over to Alex, calmly, not really saying anything.

"Angelica."

"Alexander." She greeted. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Angelica."

Aaron stared on guiltily. Alex was in a wheelchair now and it was all his fault.

Theo picked up on Aaron's feelings and took his hand. "Aaron, this isn't your fault."

"I know." Aaron didn't really believe his own words.

"Go and say hi." Theo urged.

Before Aaron could do anything, Alex went over to him. Not knowing what to say, Aaron simply greeted him awkwardly. "Alexander."

"Aaron Burr, Sir."

That got a smile out of Aaron. Alex using his old nickname. In fact, Alex was the only one who ever called him that.

"Are we friends?" Aaron asked.

"We never _stopped_ being friends." Alex replied. "Apart from that brief moment when you shot me."

"But _that_ was an accident." Theo interjected.

"Yeah. It was." Alex said absently.

"Alex, are you okay?" Eliza asked. "Is this about..."

"Yes, it is." Alex nodded.

"Prosecute him." John said.

"I can't do that."

"Stop being so yellow and have him done for shooting you." Theo snapped.

"He didn't technically-"

"He was _arrested_!" Theo pointed out. "You dropped the charges. Pick them back up and have him prosecuted."

"Why does everyone keep telling me to do that?" Alex asked.

"Because you _should_." Angelica said.

"He wants to kill me and he could."

"Alex, you've got _us_." Eliza put her hand gently on his shoulder. "As long as we're alive you're never on your own."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay." Angelica clapped her hands. "Let's just go to see the movie."

"I thought we were going shopping?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, we're going to the Disney Store after." John said happily.

"Why the Disney Store?" Alex asked.

"Why not?" Eliza asked.

"Well, you're broken from the waist down." John pointed out.

"Thanks." Alex nodded. "Much appreciated, John."

"So we figured you needed a break from reality." John finished.

"Disney is perfect for that." Aaron said. "Forgetting about your worries and your strife."

"No." Alex huffed. "I'm going to see Moana. That's enough Disney for me today, I'm not having you guys quote them too."

"He's talking about-"

"Thank you, Lafayette!" Alex snapped.

"Okay!" Angelica said loudly. "Let's just go to the movie!"

* * *

Hercules Mulligan was having a good day. For starters, he'd managed to get his Secret Santa present to James Madison bought and wrapped. He also had his present for Sally. He picked up the little box and opened it. The small metal object inside glinted back at him and he smiled. Come Christmas Day, Hercules was going to ask her a very, _very_ important question. One that would change their lives. Probably.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mall, Alex and his friends had left the movie. Theo was practically in tears and Aaron had his arm wrapped around her. Lafayette was pushing Alex in his wheelchair while Eliza and John walked either side of him and Peggy was talking excitedly about the movie to Angelica. It was the same all the way to the Disney Store before Peggy ran in and grabbed a giant plush toy.

"Look!" She shouted. "It's Pua! Giant Pua!"

"That comes with just as giant a price tag." John said.

Lafayette chuckled. "A big price tag is no problem."

"Laf is loaded." Peggy giggled.

"I'll get you that pig if you want." Lafayette offered.

"You are the best enbyfriend ever!" Peggy squealed.

"If anyone else wants anything, I'm buying!" Lafayette shouted. "Just don't choose the whole store."

Aaron and Theo and John, Alex and Eliza went in different directions to Peggy and Lafayette and Angelica as they explored the store. Aaron and Theo ended up in the Star Wars section.

"Wait, who's this?" Aaron asked, pointing to an action figure of a woman wearing dark clothing and carrying a gun.

"Jyn Erso." Theo replied. "She's the star of the the new Star Wars movie, Rogue One."

"I thought The Force Awakens was the new Star Wars movie?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, honey, seriously." Theo sighed. "I know you're not that much of a Star Wars fan-"

"No, I've been too busy with Alex having been shot by me."

Theo took his arm. "Oh, no. Don't feel bad about at. It was an accident."

"Eacker wanted revenge on Alex and I because we got a dog."

"And Philip was a good dog. Yes he was." Theo rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"He made me shoot Alex."

"Try to convince Alex to press charges."

"I can't do that, it has to be Alex's choice."

"Convince him otherwise."

"I can't do that."

"Then... Incept him or something."

"I can't, Theo. I'm not Leonardo DiCaprio."

"I think it was Matt Damon, actually."

"I'm pretty sure it was Leonardo DiCaprio."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Theo..." Aaron paused. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Aaron Burr." Theo took the action figure.

* * *

On the other side of the store, Lafayette was carrying around a basket and the large Pua plush. Inside the basket were other plushes and items including, but not limited to; a Stitch plush, a Princess Tiana Animator Doll, a singing Moana doll and several Tsum Tsums.

"Thanks for this. I really appreciate it." Peggy said sincerely.

"Only the best for my beautiful Peggy Schuyler." Lafayette flashed his cheeky Lafayette smile.

"Oh, stop!" Peggy chuckled. "You're making me blush!" She picked up a plush of Pluto carrying a candy cane and wearing a Santa costume.

"I know Pluto's your favorite."

"But I won't have any room." Peggy argued.

"Relax, ma chère there's plenty of room in our apartment."

"But Herc's got to live there too." She pointed out.

"So we'll bring it out at Christmas." Lafayette shrugged.

"It's so cute!"

"Get it, Peggy, get it. Get it! Get it! Get it!" Lafayette whispered into Peggy's ear.

"I'm gonna get it." Peggy grinned and cuddled the plush up to her chest.

* * *

Over by the Christmas decorations, Alex was examining a Hulk tree ornament in confusion and disgust.

"I can't believe they did this." Alex said.

"I can't believe he's not wearing a Santa hat." Eliza said. "I mean, what does _this_ have to do with Christmas?"

"Nothing?" John shrugged. "It has nothing to do with Christmas. It's just the Hulk."

"It's weird." Alex said. He put it back and picked up a Black Widow ornament. " _This_ has nothing to do with Christmas either."

"What about this one?" John picked up a large ornament of Belle reading on the edge a water fountain with a sheep reading over her. "There's no Christmas there either." He pressed the button on the bottom and music began playing. "And it sings Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

"How do you know _that_?" Eliza asked.

"Beauty and the Beast is a masterpiece. And I'm super gay." John shrugged.

"You're in a relationship with me and Eliza, you're not _that_ gay."

John shrugged again. "I don't even know what I am anymore. All I know is that it _really_ pisses off my father."

"Do you ever find it weird that you spent some of your teen years living with Eliza and now you're...?" Alex asked.

"No." John said.

"Not really." Eliza said.

"We're _clearly_ not related." John said.

"Yeah. He's Puerto Rican and I'm Chinese." Eliza shrugged.

"And then there's the fact that Philip Schuyler never fostered me. It's not weird at all."

"I'll take your word for it." Alex put the Black Widow tree ornament back.

"What's going on here?" Angelica asked.

"Discussing the Christmas decorations." John showed Angelica the musical Beauty and the Beast ornament. "Or rather how not at all Christmas they are."

Angelica took the ornament and examined it. "Wow. You could just leave that out all year round and nobody would notice a thing."

"I know, right?" John shrugged.

"They have a Hulk too." Alex grabbed the Hulk ornament.

"Holy non-Christmas Christmas ornaments, Batman." Angelica raised an eyebrow.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Eliza asked.

"Don't let Fox News see that." Angelica said. "Bill O'Reilly will go on a stupid rant about how Disney's trying to destroy Christmas, despite the Merry Christmas parties in Disney World and Disneyland and all the Disney Christmas toys. They have a Santa costume Mickey Mouse doll."

"Yeah, Bill O's just a loud mouthed, foul person. I hate him." Alex said.

John snorted. "Well, what else is new?"

"Shep Smith is decent." Angelica said.

"If he's on Fox, he's not." Alex said.

"Yeah, but he's openly gay." Eliza argued.

"Don't care." Alex shrugged. He grabbed the handrims of his wheelchair and began to wheel himself away.

John let out an exaggerated sigh and held one of the handles, preventing Alex from moving. It drew ire from Alex, but got a giggle from the girls.

"John, let me go." Alex complained.

"No." John said. "You're so stubborn."

"And you're all Foxwatchers."

"Because... We like Shep Smith?" Angelica asked.

"He's on Fox." Alex argued.

"Not every person on Fox is a bad person." John said. "Just because a lot of them are, doesn't mean they all are. I mean, Megyn Kelly, Chris Wallace, they're pretty decent too."

"Shep Smith is the Southern guy who speaks something sensible and goes viral for it." Angelica said.

"I still don't have to like him." Alex said.

"I suppose not." Angelica sighed.

"Hey!" Lafayette and Peggy walked over to the group. "You done?" Lafayette asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Angelica held up her basket. "I'm paying for this myself. It's a Cinderella Animator Doll for Maria. A Christmas present."

"Yeah I noticed that. Why Cinderella?" Alex asked.

"Because Cinderella is Maria's favorite Disney Princess." Angelica answered.

"I honestly didn't know that about her." Eliza said.

"Or me." Peggy shrugged. "My favorite is Princess Tiana."

"Mine's Ariel." Eliza said.

"Mine's Belle." John said.

"Mine's Belle too!" Lafayette said excitedly. "Because she's French, like me!"

"Mine's Mulan." Alex said.

"Mine's Rapunzel." Angelica said.

"Then what are Aaron and Theo's favorite princesses?" Peggy wondered.

"You could ask them. They're only by the Star Wars stuff." John said.

"Hey, Aaron! Theo!" Peggy called out across the store.

"Yeah?!" Theo called back.

"Who's your favorite Disney Princess?!"

"Snow White! Why?!"

"Just curious!" Peggy shouted. "What about Aaron?!"

"Merida!" Aaron shouted. "She doesn't sing!"

"Nobody's favorite is Aurora." Eliza said.

"Or Pocahontas." John added.

"Yeah, well their depiction of Pocahontas is, shall we say... _Less_ than accurate." Alex said.

* * *

Around ten minutes and an argument about Pocahontas later, the eight friends left the Disney Store with Lafayette as their mule. They were left carrying several bags, while Peggy was carrying her Pua plush under her arm. Alex offered to carry Angelica's doll. Carry is a bit misleading. He had the doll in his lap while John pushed his chair. When they reached the outside, Alex knew he was going back to the real world and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Guys. Uh... Thanks. I actually had a decent time today."

"No problem, Alex." Angelica said. "Though it was Aaron's idea to bring you along."

"Aaron, stop feeling guilty."

"I wanted you to come because you're my friend." Aaron said. "Do you remember that day we first met?"

"Yeah. You hated my guts." Alex chuckled. "Which is ironic now because we're friends and you tried to-"

"Alex." Eliza shook her head as if to signal to him to stop.

"Anyway. Yeah, I do. I remember."

"Alex, man, I never hated you." Aaron said. "You get on my nerves, but I don't hate you. I got that dog for you after your breakdown."

"Philip." Alex sighed.

"Aaron, don't bring up the dog." Theo whispered.

"Hey, Philip was _my_ dog too!" Aaron whispered loudly back.

"It was good to spend some time with you today, Alex." Angelica changed the subject.

"Yeah, it was almost like old times." Eliza said. "And soon it'll be new times."

"New times." Alex scoffed.

"Alex, you'll get better." John said.

"I'll be honest, I'm surprised you want me now."

"We all do, Alex." Peggy put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "And we all will."

"Even your friend Ned!" Eliza said happily.

Alex's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Your friend Ned Stevens is coming from St Croix." John said.

"To visit?" Alex asked warily.

"No, to study!" Eliza said.

"How do you-"

"George told me." Lafayette smiled.

"That's... Great!" Alex smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. Really... Really... Great."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Life happened.**

 **Poor Alex is having a bad day.  
Yes, you can actually leave inpatient physical therapy rehabilitation centres. At least in the one I know you can.  
Something new's been released about Alex's backstory. He has mental health issues. Which one/s? And more importantly, what happened? You'll have to wait for it. Also, during that part in the original draft, James Madison was mentioned, but ultimately, I cut it out. This was the line:  
"Yeah, well at least I'm doing better than James Madison." Alex seethed.  
Not all quadriplegics are unable to move their arms, in fact, most simply have difficulty, while others just can't move their fingers, it depends on where about on the spine the injury was.  
There are much more references I put in, some obvious, others not so.  
I've just seen Moana for the second time and I'm like 'aaaaah!'  
Ned Stevens is indeed going to be in the sequel.**

 **All the items are actual items that can be found in the Disney Store. Including the non-Christmas Christmas ornaments.**

 **I hate Fox News, but I actually do like Shepard Smith. He's not so bad. The rest are bad, but he's fine. And he is openly gay. He came out last month, I think. Don't quote me on that though.**

 **If you wanna know who my favorite princess is, it's Mulan. And then Tiana.**


	5. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

Alex got back to his room at around six at night, having been brought back to his rehab facility by Martha Washington. She gave him a small bag of cookies that she'd baked that weekend and sent him on his way. Well, he checked in with Lafayette again. He passed the communal area and met with his occupational therapist.

"Hey there, Alex." He greeted.

"Hey, Abe." Alex grunted.

"Something wrong? You got to spend the afternoon outside, I heard. What did you do?" Abe the occupational therapist asked.

"Went shopping. And went to see Moana." Alex answered.

"That's a good movie." Abe nodded. "Took my own daughter not so long ago." He looked over Alex's notes. "Well, I think it's about time we ordered you a wheelchair."

"But... I have one."

"It's not a very good one." Abe said. "For your needs at least."

"My needs are fine." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Alex. You need to understand that-"

"Goodbye, Abe." Alex sighed.

* * *

The next day, Alex pulled out his ticket stub for Moana. He took one glance at it before letting it drop to the floor. He decided to go out into the communal area to wait for someone to see him. Eventually, it was Peggy that came.

"Yo, Alex." Peggy greeted cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"It's going fine." Alex said flatly. "What are you doing here, Peggy? You have no business being here."

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"You. John. Eliza. Everyone. Why can't people just leave me alone?!" Alex shouted.

"Whoa. No need to explode on me like that." Peggy frowned slightly.

"I never liked you. Your writing sucks."

"You're entitled to your opinion."

"You can't act for shit."

"Again, you're enti-"

"Your freestyle rapping is the most irritating thing known to mankind."

"So I like rap music, Alex, I'm sure I-"

"Actually, no. A chihuahua being dragged under a car wheel sounds better than having to listen your voice, singing, rapping or otherwise."

"Alex, what the hell's gotten into you?"

"Justin Bieber _and_ Taylor Swift are better writers than you are and ever will be."

"But-"

"And Taylor Swift's songs are just about dissing her ex-boyfriends."

"That's true."

"You are a no-talent _HACK_..." Alex venomously spat out. "And I hope you die."

Peggy stood there, staring at Alex, not sure what to say after his outburst. "Well. _That_ escalated quickly"

Alex grunted in response. "One more thing-"

"I know you don't feel that way."

"You don't _know_ me." Alex said.

"Actually-'

"To know me, you'd actually have to _be_ me." Alex said. "You're not me. You will never know me."

"For god's sake Alex, just listen to me for one second." Peggy snapped. "Get your head out your ass and actually listen to your friends because we only want what's best for you. The staff here want what's best for you. I want what's best for you. Just don't be a dick about it and don't be a dick to the people who are only trying to help."

"I don't care, Peggy." Alex said. "Just go away. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Fine." Peggy sighed. "Be that way." She stormed away from Alex, wondering what could have happened to him.

* * *

The next morning, Alex went through his routine again. All the boring and painful physical therapy. But he refused to meet with his occupational therapist, Abe, again. In fact, he went to demand a new one, a second opinion. During lunchtime, he was greeted by John.

"Hey, Alex, I came to apologize for the other day. I heard about your outburst with Peggy and-"

"The hell are you doing here?" Alex snarled.

"Alex, I don't know what the hell is happening to you." John frowned. "But you'd better snap out of it before I send you back on that psych ward."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you!" Alex snapped. "Saint Jacky Laurens helping everyone with his shitty art and his shitty-"

"Shut up!" John shouted. "Alex... I'm sorry you're going through a hard time right now. Believe me, I am. We've all gone through terrible times. I got thrown out by my father. Laf's entire biological family is dead. Aaron is struggling to come to terms with the fact that he shot you. And you know Theo has MS, right?" John paused and Alex said nothing. He continued. "But none of us are shutting ourselves off like we could beat Bruce Wayne in a brooding contest or Donald Trump in a wall building contest. No. We've all got a cross to bear. We're all getting on with life. Just like you need to do."

Alex still sat there, saying nothing. Doing nothing.

John sighed. "Look, Alex. You don't think I'm scared for you? I am. I am _terrified_. The man I love is in a position where I can't do anything to help him. I just have to stare on helplessly as he tries to figure this new life out on his own. But you don't have to be on your own Alex."

"I'm not pressing charges." Alex growled.

"Is _that_ what this is about?" John rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Alex snapped.

"Fine. Be that way, Alex. Be stubborn. I'm going. Please don't... I just want you back, Alex." John sighed and left Alex alone.

* * *

John got back to Columbia and the first thing he did was go to see Hercules.

"Something's really wrong with Alex." John said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hercules said. "Peggy told me yesterday about how he told her he hopes she dies."

"I can't believe it myself." John said . "I mean, I know I was a bit of a douche to him the other day, but-"

"What'd you do?"

"I held his wheelchair back to stop him leaving when we were in an argument."

"Wow." Hercules nodded. "Dick move."

"I know. I said I was sorry, but he just snapped at me."

"Hmm... I don't think it's you." Hercules said. "Especially with what he did with Peggy."

"Do you know if he's been seeing any psychiatrists?"

"I'm only his foster brother. I don't know every detail of his life, John."

"Only with the Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder..."

"You think he's off his meds?"

"I don't know anymore, Hercules." John shrugged.

"You and I are going back to the rehabilitation place." Hercules grabbed his car keys. "We need answers."

* * *

Hercules and John arrived at the rehabilitation facility and signed in to go and see Alex. They found him sitting alone, not doing anything.

"Alex." John greeted. "Are you done playing Bruce Wayne?"

"I'm not brooding."

"Sure you're not." Hercules said. "I know this is a major life change. But, look, you can come to me about anything. I care about you."

"I know." Alex said. "John, I'm sorry for biting your head off earlier."

"I know." John said with a sigh.

"Herc, tell Peggy I'm sorry I told her I hope she dies."

"I will." Hercules said.

"I know it's hard." John said. "You're dealing with a massive change. But like Eliza said, we're here for you."

"We're all here for you, Alex." Hercules said.

"Yeah, I know-"

"Look, you might not be able to walk so good any more, but we, your friends, are going to make this the best Christmas we can for you." Hercules said. "And I'll show you that you can still have fun, even though this has happened. I promise."

"I've made a decision." Alex said.

"Uh... About what?" John asked.

"I want to press charges against George Eacker." Alex said.

"You're doing the right thing here, Alex." John said. "Honestly."

"Yeah." Alex let out a long sigh. "I hope so."

"There's no going back now, Alex." Hercules said.

Alex nodded and looked down at the floor. Well, he tried to. That's when it really, _truly_ hit Alex that he wouldn't walk again.

* * *

The next morning, Alex didn't feel well, so everyone let him rest. Everyone except John. He went into Alex's room uninvited and gently poked Alex with his crutch.

"Alex. Wake up." He snapped.

"No. I'm sick." Alex moaned.

"I know. I've been told. How's your headache?"

"I don't have a headache." Alex sat up. "Oh my god the room is spinning."

"Alex?" John cocked his head curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't have gone out the other day."

"Why? You had every right to see us all."

"But now I got the flu or something."

"Alex, you don't have the flu."

"Sorry, I forgot you were a doctor now." Alex sighed. "It's four days to Christmas. Let me rest."

"Alex. Seriously, are you okay?"

"I don't know." Alex said. "Hey, have you ever have a ringing in your ears?"

"Hang on, are you talking about Tinnitus?"

"Yeah. I've had it since the hurricane." Alex said. "What happened to you?"

"Sprained my ankle last night. I'm fine. What about you? Now you're suddenly dizzy?" John asked.

"I've always been dizzy. Well, at least since I started college" Alex said. "God, John. You know it's just vertigo."

"I thought it was the flu?" John frowned.

"Same difference." Alex lowered himself back onto the bed. "Now leave me alone, John, I'm sick."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Alex?" John asked.

"No." Alex said.

"Alex." John warned.

"Fine." Alex grunted. "I had Yellow Fever when I was a kid. And Malaria. I was twelve and my health has been pretty bad since because... I didn't get treated. Nobody knows, John. Not even the hospital people." He let out a long sigh. "Also, I'm twenty-one, not nineteen."

"Jeez..."

"I know. You can't tell anyone about this, John. Please."

"Alex. You survived Malaria without medical treatment?"

"I don't drink because my kidneys are shit." Alex said. "And because people think I'm nineteen."

"But Malaria wouldn't make you dizzy." John argued. "Well, the lingering side effects wouldn't."

"You don't know that, John. You've never had Malaria. _Or_ Yellow Fever."

"Alex, man. You need a new kidney. I'll donate if you want."

"I'm fine, John."

"You're not fine!" John said exasperatedly. "You're... Sick!"

"Yeah. But I _don't_ need a kidney."

"Tinnitus and dizziness. Alex, it _actually_ sounds like you have an inner ear infection."

"That's what my nurse said."

"Malaria and Yellow Fever _aren't_ inner ear infections."

"I know."

"It _could_ be hormones." John argued. "That'd explain your irritability the past few days."

"I don't 'manstruate'." Alex turned onto his side and closed his eyes. "God the room's still spinning."

"Mmm. Alex." John frowned. "Get better soon."

* * *

The next day, Alex was still ill and Eliza went to visit after being told about him from John. She walked into his room cautiously.

"Alex?"

"Eliza." Alex was still lying on his side with his eyes shut. The dark circles under his eyes seemed a lot more prominent and his skin had lost almost all colour, compared to Eliza's healthy glow. Alex wasn't well. And it was setting his physical therapy back.

"You look..." Eliza couldn't finish.

"I feel." Alex grunted. He cracked open his eye to see Eliza looking at him in concern. But he had to focus. And the stress of focusing made him feel ill. He was going to vomit.

Eliza could see that and pushed Alex's bin closer to him with her foot. No way was she going to touch that if he's been vomiting into it. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks." Alex picked the bin up and clutched it closer to him. "How're you?"

"I feel great." Eliza said, unsure of what to say.

"I feel lousy."

"You look it."

"Thanks." Alex sighed. "But I've got a headache now."

"On top of the dizziness?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should call Dr House."

"Not the Ghostbusters?"

"Eliza, don't be an idiot." Alex closed his eye again.

"Sorry." Eliza chuckled weakly. "So John reckons you don't have an inner ear infection. This isn't Malaria. Or Yellow Fever." She looked down at her phone. "Have you got Diabetes?"

"No." Alex answered. "You know that."

"Could it be a migraine?"

"I don't get migraines." Alex said. "You know _that_ too."

"Then perhaps it's a brain tumor." Eliza suggested.

"So you're a doctor now?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm on WebMD." Eliza said casually.

"Like _that's_ going to help." Alex scoffed.

"Come on, give it _some_ credit."

"Lin, I don't have a brain tumor."

"I'm not Lin-Manuel Miranda." Eliza said. "Confusion. Could be Multiple Sclerosis?"

"No, you're just playing his music. It's not MS."

"You could be anaemic."

"Trust my doctor, Eliza. It's an inner ear infection."

"Legionnaire's Disease?"

"Now you're just pulling stuff out your ass."

"Are you sure you haven't hit your head recently...?"

"Eliza!" Alex shouted. "Stop it with the hypochondriasis!"

"Okay. I was just trying to be-"

"You aren't House. Stop trying to diagnose me with stuff I don't have." Alex said.

"But you _don't_ think you have an inner ear infection, do you?" Eliza asked. "You just said 'I don't know' when I asked what was wrong with you."

Alex didn't answer.

"Proving my point. How's your hearing?"

"My hearing's fine."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes, Eliza. I can you play my clone Lin-Manuel Miranda's music. From the Mercy musical, I think? My Shot? And I'm listening to you talk."

"Inner ear infections sometimes affect hearing."

"I don't think I have an inner ear infection. But my health is pretty bad."

"I'm going to let this drop for now, Alex. Just because it's Christmas in a few days. Three, to be exact." Eliza said. "We're still going to make it your best Christmas ever, even though you're not feeling so great right now."

"You're going to cure what I've got?"

"Alex, I don't even _know_ what you've got."

"Bad health. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Depression. Generalized Anxiety Disorder... And in my last year of high school, I had Anorexia." Alex listed. "But you know all that as well."

"Yeah. Your life's been rough." Eliza sighed.

"And yours has been perfect." Alex said. "Even with your four sisters and three brothers."

"My life _hasn't_ been perfect."

"Compared to mine it has." Alex said. Eliza could swear he saw a tear roll down Alex's cheek.

"Hey. It's okay. This isn't rock bottom."

"No." Alex shrugged. "But I'm not far from it."

"You're strong. You'll be okay."

"You mean you hope I'm okay or else you'll die."

"I still don't think it's brain cancer."

"Thanks."

"Because most cases of brain cancer are secondary, having metastasized-"

"Are you still reading WebMD?"

"Yeah."

"Get out." Alex said calmly.

"Not a problem." Eliza left Alex's room. Maybe it would just be better to let him rest.

* * *

 **A/N: Abe the occupational therapist is named for a famous revolutionary.**

 **Alex is going through the five stages of grief and yes, until the beginning of the chapter, he was in denial about his condition. Then it moved to anger. Now... Now he's in the bargaining stage.**

 **Theodosia was ill a lot in real life. I took inspiration and gave her an autoimmune disorder. In this case, Multiple Sclerosis or MS. Yes it's possible to be diagnosed young. It's possible to be diagnosed as a child. But what about Theodosia? You'll find out soon-maybe in January.**

 **Yes, Alex has PTSD. It's not going to go well for him later. Like say... In January?**

 **This time, Alex really is going to press charges against George Eacker. How will that go? Come back in January!**

 **Yes, I'm aware this chapter is a bit late. I am ill. Looking at screens for too long makes me dizzy.**

 **The chapter is based on true events. I am Alex. Lin is my little cousin. The WebMD bit is almost word for word our conversation. She is well, I am ill. That is life. I live in the UK were illnesses spread easily because everyone's confined indoors.**

 **Some men do get spikes and troughs in hormones like what women go through during menstruation. It's informally known as 'manstruation' or 'IMS', Irritable Male Syndrome.**

 **By the way, Alexander Hamilton was ill a lot as an adult because he had Malaria and Yellow Fever as a kid. And he probably did lie about his age when he got to America. So that's pretty historically accurate.**

 **And lastly, I know Lin-Manuel Miranda was on House. I've seen his episodes. Big fan. But my mother doesn't want me watching it while I'm ill. See what other references you can catch.**


	6. It Doesn't Really Feel Like Christmas

Hercules was on the phone and Lafayette and Peggy were watching and listening in with interest.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." He let out a sigh and put the phone down.

"Hercules, what's wrong, mon ami?" Lafayette asked.

"It's Alex. He's sick. Physically sick. Yet again." Hercules said.

"We know this already, Hercules, we-"

"He's gone to the hospital for tests." Hercules said. "Mom and dad are with him."

"Wow. D'you think he's going to be okay?" Peggy asked.

"Hopefully it's not cancer and no matter what else he has, everything will be okay." Hercules replied. "I'm going to meet them all at the hospital."

"I'm going to skip out of Much Ado About Nothing and come with you." Peggy said.

"Peggy, no. I can't let you do that."

"It'll be fine, won't it, Laf?" Peggy turned to Lafayette.

"Whu? Oh. _Oh_! Oui, yes, it will be fine." Lafayette said. "Peggy has a, how you say, understudy."

"Is Alex in intensive care again?" Peggy asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Hercules answered.

"Then yes, we're coming with you." Lafayette insisted.

"You guys are the best roommates ever." Hercules smiled.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, they found Alex sitting up in bed and on an IV.

"They think it's an infection from the gunshot wound." Sarah said.

"That's... Good. Isn't it, Mom?" Hercules asked.

"At least they know what's wrong." Peggy shrugged.

"They only _think_ it's an infection." Hugh said. "They don't really know."

"Where's Hugh?" Hercules asked. "Where's my brother? He should really be here."

"He's still studying in Ireland."

"He didn't bother coming here after Alex was shot." Hercules said.

"He's busy, Hercules, he couldn't hop on a plane and come here-"

Hercules was interrupted by a doctor walking into the room. "Alex doesn't have an infection."

"So what is it?" Sarah asked.

"We believe he has a meningioma."

Sarah and Hugh looked blankly at each other.

"What... What do you mean?" Peggy asked. "What's that?"

"A growth. A brain tumor. It could be causing the vertigo and the Tinnitus."

Hercules' eyes widened. "Alex can't have cancer!"

"Meningiomas aren't cancerous. But since it's the best explanation we have at the moment, we need to do an MRI to make sure."

"That it's not cancer?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah, basically." The doctor said. "Then we can figure out the best course of action for treatment."

"So I was shot and paralyzed." Alex said. "And now I have a brain tumor."

"Alex, I'm sorry." Lafayette took his hand.

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"I don't want a brain tumor." Alex muttered. "I don't want to go back to the ICU."

"You might not have to." The doctor said. "You just-"

"I don't want the MRI." Alex said firmly. "I just want to go back to the rehab place."

"Alex-"

"No. I'm not in a coma anymore. I'm fine. You don't get to make decisions on my behalf again." Alex said. "Everyone except Peggy, get out."

"Alex. Please."

"And I want Lin-Manuel Miranda here!" Alex shouted.

"Who's-"

"He's a famous playwright, Dad." Hercules said.

"How would Alex know a playwright?" Sarah asked.

"He doesn't. He just really looks like him." Lafayette said as everyone walked out of the room except Peggy and the doctor.

"Why did you want me here?" Peggy asked.

"You're my best friend." Alex said. "I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"You wanted me to stay because... You're sorry?" Peggy questioned.

"And I wanna know what happened to John."

"He was worried about you. The rehab place called him. He ran to the phone and rolled his ankle. Swelled up like a balloon? He sprained it, so now he's on crutches."

"Tell John I'm sorry."

"I will. When you get the MRI."

"Peggy..." Alex let out a sigh.

"You said it yourself. I'm your best friend." Peggy took his hand. "That's why as your best friend, I want you to have that MRI."

"But what if it says I have a brain tumor?"

"Knowing is always better than not knowing." Peggy said. She sat down on Alex's bed.

"Yeah. I suppose." Alex sighed. He turned to the doctor. "I'll do the MRI."

* * *

Hercules went over to John's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Mr Mulligan!" John greeted as he opened the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Besides me being your friend, I mean?" Hercules asked.

"Really?" John asked. "We're doing this?"

"Well, I'm not here for that, although we are friends. I'm here because Alex is in the hospital."

"Wait-really?" John's eyes widened.

"He doesn't want you though. He wants Peggy Schuyler. And Lin-Manuel Miranda."

"What?"

"I know, right? He's convinced he's going to die."

"Why Lin-Manuel Miranda?" John asked.

"I assume so he can punch him for looking like him." Hercules said. "I mean, he reacts badly whenever we mention him."

"That's true." John chuckled weakly. "Remember that 'No Lin-Manuel Miranda' sign at Halloween?"

"I do. I do indeed." Hercules smiled weakly.

"So what do we do, exactly?" John asked. "Get Lin-Manuel Miranda?"

"We can't." Hercules said. "And you know why."

"True. So what's up with Alex?" John asked. "Why is he in the hospital?"

"They think Alex has a brain tumor."

John stood still, unsure of what to say. "Is it-is it cancer?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. Nobody's telling me anything." Hercules said. "All I know is that they think it's a tumor."

"Oh god. Hercules, that's bad."

"I know."

"I don't think I want to know if it's cancer." John said with a sigh.

"Come on. We're going to the hospital." Hercules said.

"I'll get my coat." John said.

* * *

At the hospital, Eliza was already in Alex's room. She was sitting on his bed, soothingly rubbing circles into the palm of his hand with her thumb. John and Hercules entered Alex's room. Well, John burst in-as well as he could on crutches-and Hercules followed.

"John!" Alex said in surprise. "You're here?"

"What's this I hear about a brain tumor?" John went over to Alex.

"I have a Vestibular Schwannoma."

"A what?" John raised an eyebrow.

"It's a brain tumor, pressing down on my inner ear."

"What?"

"They're going to treat it with radiotherapy."

"You have cancer?"

"It's benign." Eliza said. "Not cancer."

"Oh holy crap, Alex, you _really_ scared me, man." John said.

"I'm sorry, John."

"I know you are." Alex said. "But it's not my fault."

"I know that too." John smirked.

* * *

William Van Ness was wandering around the campus whistling Good King Wenceslas and giving out candy canes to any student who happened to pass. One of them was Thomas Jefferson.

"Thomas!" He greeted brightly. "Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Whatever you want to say!" He held out a candy cane.

Jefferson took it skeptically. "William." He greeted.

"Come on. It's Christmas Eve Eve Eve Eve. Get in the holiday spirit!"

"I'm perfectly in the holiday spirit, thanks." Jefferson said.

"Yeah well, you know who isn't?" William asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"No. And don't speak like a dick on _my_ behalf." Jefferson fiddled with the candy cane as he peeled the wrapper off.

"Alexander Hamilton." William raised an eyebrow.

"No way, William." Jefferson stuck the end of the candy cane in his mouth. "Why I had no idea that he was still in pain after being shot last month."

"Actually, word on the street is that Alex... Has a brain tumor."

Jefferson dropped the candy cane on the floor and stared blankly at William before bursting into laughter. "Yeah right!"

"No, it's... True." William said. "And as if that isn't juicy enough-Alex has a genetic disease. His balance will go. His hearing will go. Then he'll get cataracts and his sight will go. Maybe he'll get higher up paralyzed. Become a vegetarian and die."

"I think you mean 'vegetable', not 'vegetarian'." Jefferson rolled his eyes. "And you got all _that_ from 'brain tumor'?"

"Not brain tumor _specifically_. But more the type of brain tumor he has." William said.

"Where the _hell_ do you get this information?" Jefferson asked.

"I'm the gossip. I know eeeeeverything. Like God, I'm completely omnipotent, but only if it involves the affairs of the students at this college." William shrugged. "Did you know that Pete doesn't take off his sweaters-even in hot weather-because he's got wicked psoriasis? I mean I can't even-"

"This isn't about _Pete_." Jefferson snapped. "What type of brain tumor does Hamilton have?"

"Let's see..." William stroked his chin. "Alex has a Vestibular Schwannoma." He spoke every syllable in an exaggerated fashion.

"What the hell's that? I've never even _heard_ of that." Jefferson frowned.

"Something that's gonna make Alex's life hell." William answered. "I mean, he's already a paraplegic-sorry, paraparetic-with kidney disease and a poor immune system. Not to mention that he's actually twenty-one and has been lying about his age-"

"Wait, what?"

"Alex isn't nineteen. He's twenty-one. You-you didn't know?" William asked with a smirk. "Ha. See the funny thing about that is that I actually have his birth certificate."

"How the hell do you get hold of stuff like that-he's from Nevis!"

"Well, St Croix actually, but he _was_ born in Nevis." William said. "Back on the eleventh of January. Year, 1997. But there's another one that says 1995."

"I'm confused."

"He lies about his age so he can lie about his age. But really, he's telling the truth and he _is_ actually nineteen."

"So... Is he nineteen or twenty-one?"

"Only Alex knows the answer to that." William shrugged. "In any case, he's got a brain tumor. Say your goodbyes. According to Eliza Schuyler, this could be Alex's last Christmas."

"Really?" Jefferson looked concerned.

"No, not really. He's probably going to be fine until the rest of his faulty genes show themselves. You two've got _plenty_ of time to kiss and make up."

"How do you know it's genetic?"

"I don't. I'm just guessing." William shook his head.

"You think he's gonna die based on a... Guess?"

"Hey, I'm a law student, not a doctor." William said. "I don't know if he's gonna die. He might not even have the disease."

"What disease?"

William whispered into Jefferson's ear and Jefferson's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

When Thomas got home, he was greeted by James dancing around the tree to Brenda Lee's Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. "I was just putting the candy canes on the tree."

"Well I was just talking to William Van Ness." Thomas said.

"What's up?"

"Hamilton's back in hospital."

"Okay, well, he's probably been pushing himself too hard in physical therapy. You know how he is. He's non-stop." As James talked, he readjusted the ornaments on the tree.

"He's got a brain tumor."

"I'm sorry, what?" James frowned.

"Hamilton has a brain tumor."

"How much more terrible luck can the poor guy have?"

"I don't know." Thomas said. "I really don't."

"Should we tell the guys?"

"No." Thomas sighed. "Hamilton hates me. Best if Laurens, Lafayette or Mulligan does it."

"What do we do?" James asked.

"We get him a Christmas present." Thomas replied. "Nothing else we can do."

"I feel so bad for him. And it's so close to Christmas too." James shook his head.

"I don't know what to feel." Thomas said.

* * *

 **A/N: So Alex has a brain tumor. Don't worry, it's totes benign. But this will be an important plot point in... Oh, perhaps January?**

 **I am not killing off anybody. Well, nobody essential to the story. So Alex, Lin, John and Eliza are all 100% safe and will not be getting killed off.**

 **Yes, Vestibular Schwannomas present like that. They are slow growing, generally, and are an indicator of... Certain... Genetic... Conditions...**

 **If you know what I'm talking about, keep quiet. If you don't, then for the love of all that is Lin-Manuel Miranda's musicals, don't google it. I don't want my plot points revealed before they get anywhere. I mean I'm not trying to be M. Night Shayamalan here, but guys, just don't do it until... Ngggh January. When the continuation to this goes up, google to your hearts content. But for now, please don't.**

 **Yes, I planned for this to happen. This is not because I'm sick too. It just happened a bit earlier than I planned. By the way, I'm feeling a bit better. Still dizzy, in a lot of pain, but at least my surroundings aren't spinning, so I was able to write up another chapter.**

 **Here's some Thomas Jefferson, James Madison and William Van Ness. So how does William Van Ness know things as soon as they happen? Take a guess. But it'll be confirmed next chapter.**

 **The vegetable joke only came around because my autocorrect changed 'vegetable' to 'vegetarian'.**

 **Yep, Pete is named after Graffiti Pete from ITH. See if you can catch any other references. There aren't many, but there are some others.**


	7. The Most Wonderful Time

Twas the Friday before Christmas and all through the Hamilsquad girls' apartments

There was mass panic because nobody had actually done their Christmas shopping yet.

Peggy Schuyler was rushing about in hers, Lafayatte's and Hercules' apartment, trying to multitask her morning routine.

Angelica Schuyler was in her and Eliza's dorm, rushing to do her makeup.

Eliza Schuyler was making her Christmas present list and checking it twice. And three times. And four times.

Maria Lewis was in her own dorm, oversleeping despite her alarm clock already being on snooze. Repeatedly.

Sally Hemings was in her apartment, counting and recounting her money, making sure she had enough funds.

Theodosia Bartow was in her dorm thinking about her Secret Santa as she took her medications and ate her breakfast. Her Secret Santa? Alexander Hamilton.

Dolley Payne was in her dorm, worrying about Christmas. Her bank account was already in the red. Horribly in the red. Christmas would have to be done as cheaply as possible.

And Martha Wayles was in her apartment worrying about giving her Secret Santa a present he didn't like as she went over her lists and counted her funds. Her Secret Santa? Thomas Jefferson.

* * *

At the mall, the girls had gathered, congregated, around the 'you are here' map at the entrance to the mall. Peggy was the last to arrive, pulling her curly hair into a ponytail as she ran towards the group.

"Sorry I'm late!" She panted.

"That's fine, Peggy, we were just going over the plan." Eliza said. "I'll repeat it again for Peggy, shall I?"

The girls said nothing and did nothing.

"Right. First of all, Angelica, Maria, Peggy and I are going to Macy's. Sally and Martha are going to Sears and Dolley and Theo are going to Payless. At eleven, we're going to meet in the food court and from there, we'll switch-Sally, Dolley and I are going to the Gap, Theo and Peggy are going to Sears and Angelica, Maria and Martha are going to Yankee Candle. After that, we're all going to meet in the food court yet again at around twelve thirty. We're going to have lunch until one thirty. Then we're going to go off again. Martha and I are going to the Disney Store, Theo and Angelica are going to Toys R Us, Dolley and Sally are going to Game Stop and that leaves Peggy and Maria to go to the Apple Store." Eliza explained.

"You're free to go to other stores, but these are the main ones we need to visit to get our Christmas shopping right." She continued. "And try to stay in your given pairs or groups. Your partner needs to get her stuff as much as you do. Alright?" She asked.

"That's good." Angelica said.

"Anyone have any objections?" Eliza asked. "No? Good. Get in your groups-Sally and Martha, Dolley and Theo and everyone else is with me. Now go! Hurry up! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! What are you waiting for?!"

Dolley raised her hand. "Is it true that Alex is dying of cancer?"

Eliza looked taken aback. "No! Alex isn't dying and he's certainly not got _cancer_." She said. "Who told you that he was dying of cancer?"

"William Van Ness."

"William Van Ness. I should have known." Eliza let out a sigh. "Well, you can tell him that this time he got his information wrong."

"Does he have that um... Thing? I forget how you say it, but it's long and medical sounding." Maria asked.

"Maria, he has a benign tumor that they're radiating out of him today. He'll be fine."

"Today?"

"It's amazing what level of care you get when you're the boyfriend of the daughter of an influential senator." Eliza clapped her hands. "So, does anyone else have any questions about Alex?" She paused. "Wait-how does _William_ know that Alex has a tumor?"

"One of his friends works in the hospital and he told him." Theo explained. "That's also how he knows about anyone else's medical problems. He has eyes and ears everywhere except Alex's physical therapy rehab place, whatever it's called."

"Creepy. And yet... Clever. He should go work for the NSA." Eliza said. "Alright. Time for Christmas shopping!"

* * *

Angelica, Peggy, Eliza and Maria explored the store without saying a word to each other. They paid for their things without talking to each other. They went over to Build a Bear and that's when the chatter started.

"We should get a bear for Alex." Peggy said cheerfully.

"And do what?" Angelica asked. "Stick a lump in its head?"

"Hey, stop that!" Eliza frowned. "Alex isn't going to die."

"I never said he was." Angelica asked. "Stick a lump in his head."

"He's getting that removed today." Eliza said.

"Cool." Angelica nodded. "Except it'll take a while for the radiation to work so that lump's not going away today."

"I'm not putting a lump in Alex's bear's head." Eliza said.

"Leave Alex alone." Maria said. "You wanna give him something for Christmas that he'll like, give him the new Childish Gambino album."

"You can do that, Maria, but I'm gonna give him a bear with a brain tumor." Angelica said.

"Why though?" Peggy asked. "He's scared enough about it without you making jokes."

"Because he's scared about it." Angelica answered. "Alex needs something he can relate to."

"Alex is nine _teen_ , not nine." Eliza pointed out.

"How about Usher?" Maria suggested.

"So what?" Angelica shrugged. "He's automatically supposed to deal with the fact that a brain tumor is screwing up his balance and that he's never going to walk in a straight line again?"

"Angelica, he's never going to walk again, _period_." Eliza said.

"I think you mean 'roll in a straight line again'." Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"The Moana soundtrack?" Maria said.

"Oh my god, Maria, stop suggesting music." Peggy drawled.

"Fine." Maria shrugged. "I will."

"And Angelica, you're not getting Alex a bear and sticking a brain tumor in it." Peggy said. "Just get a wheelchair for it."

"A teddy bear in a wheelchair?" Eliza raised an eyebrow. "For real?"

"Yeah. They sell wheelchairs for teddy bears at Build a Bear."

"You _really_ think Alex would like a disabled teddy bear for Christmas?" Angelica asked.

"Well, he's disabled himself now..." Peggy pointed out.

"So your idea is to give him a teddy bear in a wheelchair?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah." Peggy shrugged.

"Peggy, that's stupid." Maria shook her head.

"And sticking an extra ball of fluff in a teddy bear's head isn't?" Peggy asked.

"Guys, stop!" Eliza snapped. "This isn't helping. Just get Alex a teddy bear, stick it in a wheelchair and give it to him for Christmas."

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Don't question it and-like the Nike slogan-just do it." Eliza said.

* * *

"So who's your Secret Santa, Theo?" Dolley asked as she and Theo walked around, aimlessly looking at shoes.

"Can't tell you." Theo said. "Who's yours?"

"Can't tell you that either." Dolley replied. "So you hang out in the so called 'Hamilsquad'. What's that like?"

"Weird." Theo replied. "I'll add you to the group chat if you want. What's your handle?"

"Bring-D-Payne." Dolley said sheepishly. "Because-"

"Dolley Payne. I get it." Theo sighed. "This is boring."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather go to the American Girl doll shop?" Dolley asked.

"No need for sarcasm." Theo said. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing." Dolley answered.

" _Nothing_?" Theo repeated. "No, you can't do nothing."

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Well, why not?" Theo asked.

"Because I'm a Quaker. We don't celebrate Christmas."

"Why are you buying Secret Santa presents?"

"Culture." Dolley shrugged. "You're my friends and I want to celebrate that with you, make you happy, but when it comes to my own beliefs, I don't celebrate Christmas."

"So you're just going to sit around binge watching Jane the Virgin on Netflix come Christmas Day?"

"No. I'll probably volunteer down the soup kitchen with some of the other Friends. That's Friends with a capital 'F'."

"Why?"

"Because homelessness is a massive problem that's plaguing the country. And nobody should be alone, especially people who have nobody."

"I didn't realize how sanctimonious you were before."

"I'm not. I'm just really clued up on civil rights issues." Dolley answered plainly. "And because of the way society treats disabled people, poor Alex Hamilton is in for a really rough time."

* * *

Martha and Sally paid for their items and walked out of Sears slowly.

"So do you really think Alex is dying?"

"I hope not." Sally replied. "Hercules would be so upset. Alex is his younger brother."

"They're foster brothers." Martha said.

"Actually, Alex is the Mulligans' foster child." Sally said. "Hercules is their biological child. He has a brother called Hugh who he hasn't seen in a while. He studies in Ireland. Going for a doctorate in information technology and computer science."

"Aren't you doing computers?" Martha asked.

"As a minor, yes. But I'm doing accounting as a major."

"And yet you have so much money."

"I work for Thomas Jefferson. He's loaded. I'm his personal assistant."

"Why are you working for _him_ though?" Martha asked.

"Because he pays me ten dollars an hour tax free." Sally said. "About as much an incentive as anything, right?"

"Wow." Martha nodded. "Yeah, maybe _I_ should go work for him."

"And between you and me, although he's with James Madison, I reckon he has a thing for Alex. Hamilton."

"Haha! No."

"It's true!" Sally insisted.

"Thomas Jefferson has a crush on Alexander Hamilton?"

"Stranger things have happened." Sally pointed out.

They walked to the food court and laughed at Thomas Jefferson as they went along. At the food court was Eliza, Angelica, Peggy and Maria.

"Great. Now we're just waiting on Dolley and Theo." Eliza looked down at her watch. "They're so late!"

"Eliza-"

"They're late, Angelica." Eliza said. "They're late, they're-"

As if on cue, Theo and Dolley walked over to the group.

"Hey, sorry we're-" Theo began. She frowned when she noticed Peggy's Build a Bear box. "What's that?"

"It's a Build a Bear." Peggy answered.

"For who?"

"My sister." Peggy replied. "Or my brother. You choose."

"It's for Alex." Angelica said. "Peggy insisted on putting the teddy bear in a wheelchair."

"No way!" Theo exclaimed. "I wanna see!"

"Come on!" Sally shook her head. "That's not fair."

"It looks like Alex so he'll be able to relate to it." Peggy argued.

"Why would you want to-" Martha began.

"Don't ask." Eliza let out a sigh.

Later on, the girls met up for lunch, carrying even more bags.

"I can't afford much more stuff." Dolley said. "It's getting hard to carry and the strain on my bank account is worse."

"We're students." Martha said. "Of course it's going to be bad for us."

"Unless you're the daughter of a rich New York democrat senator." Theo pointed out.

"Hey!" Peggy slammed a French fry into the small carton of ketchup. "You're kinda rich yourself, Theo."

"Yeah, my parents are a little rich. But they're hardly in the one percent." Theo narrowed her eyes.

Eliza put her hands up. "Guys! Hey! Stop! It's Christmas!"

"So what?" Peggy shrugged. "You want us to play nice, just because it's Christmas?"

"No, I want you to play nice because I want you to play nice!" Eliza said with a slight growl.

"No way." Peggy growled. "This is war!"

* * *

Over at the hospital, John was waiting in Alex's room, flicking through a magazine. Hercules sat by him while Lafayette played on his phone. After a while, Alex was brought back into his room with his eyes shut.

"Alex!" Hercules exclaimed. "Is he okay?"

"Feel ill." Alex replied. "It's not great."

John turned his attention from the magazine to Alex. "Well, you _did_ just have a high dose of radiation blasted into your brain." He picked up his crutches and moved closer to Alex.

"I wish I'd said no."

"You're only saying that because you don't feel well at this moment." John said. He turned to Hercules. "Can you hold his hand?"

"Can't you?"

"Crutches, Herc."

"Oh yeah." Hercules nodded and took Alex's hand. "Alex, bro, it'll be okay. You'll be fine before you know it."

Alex moaned. "No. I'm dying. I'm dying."

"Don't be melodramatic." Lafayette said. Suddenly they froze in horror. "It's _definitely_ benign... Right?"

"Yep. Benign." Alex said.

* * *

Back in the mall, the Angelica and Eliza successfully managed to restrain their younger sister.

"Peggy, if mall security got called, there would be no Christmas. So behave!" Angelica hissed.

"Yeah, Dad wouldn't take it so good." Eliza agreed. "And Theo has MS, so just behave yourself."

"Sorry." Peggy sighed. "It's just that this year hasn't been great."

"It hasn't been great for anyone, Peggy." Angelica said.

"Especially not Alex, right?" Peggy asked.

"Well, no, but this isn't really about Alex." Angelica said. "This is about you trying to attack Theodosia Bartow."

"God, you're such a Benedict Arnold." Peggy huffed. "Actually, both of you are."

"Peggy, this isn't war." Eliza said.

"It would be."

"It's just you, stressing out because your best friend has a brain tumor." Angelica sighed. "And I get it. Alex is my friend too."

"At least I never had sex with him." Peggy folded her arms while Eliza's jaw dropped.

"Angelica, is that true?!"

"Who told you-"

"William Van Ness."

"Of course." Angelica rolled her eyes. "Eliza, it was back in senior year. Before the whole... Sectioned to the nut house thing."

"He had anorexia." Eliza frowned. "And it was a psych ward, not a 'nut house'."

"You gonna tell me I'm being ableist like a Tumblr SJW?" Angelica asked.

"I _am_ a Tumblr SJW." Eliza said.

"Hey! Stop arguing!" Sally shouted from a few tables away. "We're supposed to be Christmas shopping here!"

"Yeah!" Maria agreed. "Have you not seen Jingle All the Way? Do you not know what happens when you leave Christmas shopping until the day before Christmas?"

"But it's _not_ the day before Christmas." Peggy said.

"No, it's only the day _before_ the day before Christmas." Sally said.

"Sally's right." Eliza said. "It's too close to Christmas and we haven't finished shopping yet."

"Yeah. Let's just eat and finish shopping." Angelica agreed.

* * *

Alex was sitting up in bed with his head resting on his shoulder and his eyes closed. Hercules was sitting on Alex's bed, stroking his hair. And John was back to reading his magazine.

Lafayette was sitting on the floor, still playing on their phone. After a few minutes, they got bored and sat down on Alex's bed without anyone noticing.

"Alex." They said, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Lafayette, not now." Hercules said. "John, can you do something with Laf? Take him out or something? Alex needs his rest after having radiation blasted in his brain."

"Sure!" John shrugged and put his magazine down. He picked up his crutches and stood up. "Come on, we're gonna go get some food or something."

"Actually, I'd rather stay here." Lafayette said.

"Laf, you can't wake Alex up."

"I just want to check that he's okay." Lafayette said.

"He's not okay!" Hercules snapped. "He's got a brain tumor!"

Alex awoke with a start to Hercules and Lafayette shouting at each other. "Guys stop!" He exclaimed. "You're best friends!"

"Holy. Shit." Hercules' eyes widened. "Alex is right."

"Of course he's right." John said. "You shouldn't be arguing."

"So are you alright?" Lafayette asked.

"No, not exactly. I feel dizzy still and I hate life, but I think I'll live." Alex said.

"Are you tired at all?" John asked.

"Very." Alex replied. "I was woken up at like seven in the morning to have dangerous gamma radiation blasted in my brain and inner ear that gives me a risk of cancer when I'm older."

Hercules reached and touched Alex's hand causing Alex to recoil when they touched.

"Don't do that." Alex snapped.

Hercules said nothing and stood up off Alex's bed.

"It's probably the radiation making him sensitive, Herc. Don't take it too personally." John said.

"I'm not."

"Good." Lafayette gave a bittersweet smile. "That's the best way to be."

* * *

After lunch, the girls separated again, which was good because you could cut the tension between them with a knife. Peggy and Maria wandered around the Apple Store together, though not saying a word to each other. Peggy went to look at the new iPhone while Maria looked at the MacBook Pro, eventually calling Peggy over.

"D'you think Alex would like one of these for Christmas?" She asked.

"Why a MacBook?" Peggy asked.

"Well, because around two weeks ago John broke Alex's laptop beyond repair." Maria said. "That thing was his from at _least_ St Croix, possibly Nevis too. And I know it was second hand so he's never had a new laptop in his life."

"You sure it's not because you feel sorry for him?" Peggy asked.

"Well, I kind of do." Maria gave a one-sided shrug. "He's an orphan-his dad abandoned him, his mom died, he doesn't know where the hell his brothers are, his whole island was destroyed by a hurricane, he's been shot and paralyzed and now he's got a brain tumor. It's like he won the bad luck lottery."

"Is that why you had sex with him?" Peggy tactlessly asked.

"I didn't-"

"William Van Ness told me."

"He just knows everyone's business, doesn't he?" Maria groaned. "Yep. We had sex. It went on for two months. That's kind of how I realized I was a lesbian. Am a lesbian."

"Right." Peggy nodded.

"So would he like the laptop for Christmas?" Maria asked.

"Maybe just get him an iPod." Peggy shrugged.

* * *

Over in the Disney Sore, Eliza was looking at the plush toys. Martha was looking at the Marvel items.

"Does Alex like comics?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I think Hulk's his favorite." Eliza said.

"What about John?"

"John likes Superman."

"And... You?"

"Captain Marvel." Eliza replied. "What about you?"

"I don't like superheroes. I don't even know who's who." Martha said. "Well, I know Captain America is the flag and shield guy. That's about it, really."

"Are you buying a present for Alex?"

"Can't afford it." Martha shrugged. "And he doesn't really know much Disney anyway, does he?"

"I don't think he does." Eliza said. "Well, he _definitely_ knows Moana, Pete's Dragon the remake, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Finding Dory, Inside Out and The Force Awakens. We went to see them. But I don't know if he knows the others, particularly the obscure-ish ones."

"Does he know Oliver and Company?" Martha asked.

"Probably not, but you'll have to ask him." Eliza said. "And he knows The Little Mermaid, Ariel's my favorite princess. Mulan's his."

"Really?" Martha frowned slightly. "Mine's Cinderella."

"Why Cinderella?" Eliza asked.

"Because I like Cinderella." Martha said.

* * *

"So what did you want in Game Stop?" Dolley asked.

"I just wanted to get a game for Thomas Jefferson." Sally replied.

"That dude who treats you like a slave?"

"He pays me pretty well." Sally said. "Ten dollars an hour, tax free."

"That's not bad."

"I know!" Sally picked up the Overwatch game. "There's been a hell of an uproar beg amuse this character is a lesbian." She pointed to the character on the front of the box, Tracer.

Dolley stared at the box. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. It's like the Mercy musical thing, but worse because video game fanboys are the actual worst." Sally said.

"Not all of them."

"No." Sally confirmed. "Just most."

"What about Hercules?"

"I've got Hercules a present."

"He's not a bad guy."

"He doesn't play video games beyond Angry Birds and Crossy Road."

"I... Didn't know that." Dolley said.

* * *

Angelica and Theo wandered around Toys R Us. Angelica was carrying several Lego sets and Theo was carrying only one. A Batman Lego set.

"Are we done here?" Theo asked.

"Yep." Angelica said. "These are for my younger brothers and sisters. Who's that for?"

"My Secret Santa."

"Ah yeah. Who is it?" Angelica asked.

"I'm not telling you." Theo said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to." Theo tapped the box impatiently.

"Shall we go pay then?" Angelica asked.

"Paying sounds fun." Theo said. "Hey, how many brothers and sisters do you have? I mean, is it true that you have seven of them?"

"Yeah. Actually there's nine of us, including John Laurens. But he's technically just a lodger." Angelica replied. "There's me, I'm the oldest. Then there's Eliza. And then there's Peggy. You know us three. Younger than us is John, he's fifteen-"

"How do you tell between Johns?" Theo asked.

"Well, because we can't all have unique names like Theodosia, John Laurens is referred to as Jack in my household while my brother John is... John." Angelica shrugged. "Then younger than John is PJ. Philip Schuyler Jr and my parents' only biological kid. He's twelve. Then there's my youngest brother... Rensselaer. But we call him Ren. Ren is ten."

"Rensselaer. That's a weird name."

"Tell me about it." Angelica rolled her eyes. "Cornelia comes next. She's seven. Last, but not least, is Katie. Catherine. She's five. But between Cornelia and Katie, my parents had another biological child, Cortlandt."

"I take it back, Cortlandt is even weirder." Theo said.

"Yeah? She was born too early. She died." Angelica said. "Had she survived, she would be six."

"Wow. I'm sorry." Theo said. "I'm an only kid. My dad died before I was born. I never knew him. Growing up it was just me and my mom. I can't imagine how hectic and weird it must be having so many siblings."

"I can't imagine how weird it would be having _no_ siblings." Angelica said.

"It's all I've ever known." Theo said.

"So tell me how someone so young gets MS?"

"I was diagnosed before I went to college. I was seventeen and I'd been experiencing symptoms for a while." Theo said. "But other than that, I'm not telling you any more."

"Why?"

"Because I can't. I don't know." Theo said exasperatedly. "I'm young, I'm black, I don't smoke, don't drink, nobody in my family has it and I've never even had a cold sore. But I have MS. And I don't know why." She grunted. "It's just my shitty luck."

"Your luck can't be _that_ bad." Angelica said.

"Why not?" Theo asked.

"Because you have Aaron. And he cares about you." Angelica smiled. "A _lot_."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Alex had had his IV taken out and he was eating some food. John was in the room, sitting by him in a chair, reading a copy of USA Today.

"Do you think Laf and Herc will make up?" Alex asked.

"I don't know what to think." John admitted.

"They're roommates, so they have to." Alex said.

"Well, so's Peggy." John said.

"I guess so." Alex said.

"I _know_ they're gonna make up." John said. "It's pretty obvious. It wasn't a particularly nasty fight and they're best friends."

"And best friends never fall out for long, right?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah that... 's the theory." John nodded. "Yeah."

Alex carried on eating and Hercules walked in. "Hey, Alex, the doctors say you can go back to the rehab facility later."

"How did you get them to tell you that?"

"I'm your brother."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true, yeah."

"So you can go back now." John said.

"Because I'm not fine." Alex snapped.

"Yeah." Hercules sat down next to Alex. "You're not fine. But you are Alexander Hamilton. You'll get through this."

Alex looked at Hercules with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I've known you for years, Alex. And when I look at you, I see someone who's survived despite all the odds and everything he has going against him."

"I am inimitable, I am an original?" Alex asked. "Like that stupid Wait For It song from the Mercy musical? Hey, is that where Aaron got his internet handle name from?"

"I honestly don't know, Alex, you'll have to ask him."

"I think he was wait4it before the musical." John said. "That's his motto, right?"

"Actually, it's 'talk less, smile more'." Alex said.

"What a dick." Hercules said. "So it _is_ from the musical." He reached down into his backpack and pulled out a wrapped present. "Here." He gave it to Alex. "An early Christmas present."

On the tag was scrawled 'Merry Christmas Alex, from your big bro Hercules ' in crude handwriting.

"Thank you." Alex said softly and took the gift.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Hercules asked.

Alex nodded and tore open the paper. His eyes widened in surprise and then horror as he stared at the gift inside.

"Holy shit. Hercules. Why?" Alex shook his head, thrusting the item back into Hercules' hands.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He asked. "Don't you like it?"

"No! Hercules, why are you trying to make me miserable?"

"Come on, man, it's just a bit of fun!"

"Hercules, it's the Mercy musical soundtrack!"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't like Lin-Manuel Miranda." Alex said.

"You don't even know him." Hercules took the CD from the wrapping and put it in Alex's lap.

"Neither do you." Alex said. "Or John."

"Okay, yeah. That's true." John said. "Unless Hercules secretly _does_ know him."

"Are you kidding me? No, I don't know no stupid playwright!" Hercules said. "But you don't either. So you can't hate him."

After a silence, John spoke up. "Well, Alex. You have to admit that he's right."

* * *

Later that day, Alex was resting in his bed at the rehab facility. Eliza walked in to his room. "Hey, Alex."

"Hey Eliza." Alex said.

"I have some presents for you." Eliza said. "No kidding, Alex. I mean, I know tomorrow's Christmas Eve, not today. But I have presents from all our friends here."

"Okay."

"This one's from Peggy." Eliza smiled, handing Alex a Build a Bear box. "It's cute, really. A Build a Bear teddy in a wheelchair."

"That's a weird gift."

"That's... Actually true, Alex." Eliza agreed. "But she figured you needed something to relate to or something.

"I never said I didn't like it."

"I'll just leave the rest of the gifts here for when you're feeling better." Eliza put the bags down near Alex's bed. "Feel better soon, Alex." She left Alex's room, leaving him all alone.

* * *

 **A/N: I got the idea for a Build a Bear wheelchair from my cousin-a wheelchair user who has a Build a Bear that's also in a wheelchair.**

 **Yes, they do do treatment to radiate non-cancerous tumors. It's called 'gamma knife', a misnomer really, since it's not a knife, but a concentrated beam of gamma radiation that has risks of cancer further down the line. Nice!**

 **Dolley Payne Madison was indeed a Quaker. A (different) family member of mine is a Quaker, all the facts are true for his sect of Liberal Quakers. Or Friends as they prefer to call themselves.**

 **Martha also likes Cinderella.**

 **If you're not in the Overwatch fandom, people are losing their collective shit because it's been revealed that the mascot for the game, a character named Tracer, is a lesbian.**

 **Angry Birds and Crossy Road are my favorite mobile games. Lego is my favorite toy.**

 **Cortlandt was one of the Schuyler children who didn't make it to adulthood.**

 **Yeah, teenagers can be diagnosed with MS. It's pretty uncommon though. It's also uncommon in anyone who isn't white so yeah, poor Theo's an unlucky girl. And speaking of Theo, her father Theodosius did indeed die before she was born. She was raised by her mother until she was 5, that's when her mother remarried. And no, Theo wasn't exactly an only child, since when her mother remarried, she had five children with her new husband. But because her mother's husband was a historical figure, he isn't included, thus Theo is an only child brought up by a single mother-incidentally, how I was also raised.**

 **And Gamma knife surgery is an outpatient procedure, Alex would be able to go home the same day he had a concentrated beam of gamma radiation blasted into his brain.**

 **The next update will be about Christmas Day and will go up on Christmas Day and Boxing Day.  
See how many references you can spot. There are a fair few in this one.**

 **Finally, if you haven't been listening to the new Childish Gambino album, you need to.**


	8. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

" _Jingle Bells, ho ho ho, God Rest ye Merry Gentlemen_..."

Alex was awakened by the sound of joyful, but irritating singing from the next room. That could only mean one thing. Christmas morning.

" _Silent Night, Batman smells and Carol of the Bells_..."

The singing continued and Alex pulled himself into a sitting position against his pillows. After a few minutes, a nurse wearing a festive sweater and a big smile walked into Alex's room. She talked with him as she helped him into his clothes and wheelchair. After that, he took his medication. The whole routine took roughly half an hour.

The nurse then pushed Alex into the common area, where John was waiting with a smile and a small present, now off his crutches.

"Alex." He handed the present over.

Alex took the gift and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise at the letter inside. "John. What is this?"

"Surprise!" John grinned. "We're going to Disney World!"

"God, John, no!"

"You've been shot. You have a brain tumor. You need it." John insisted. "Come on. Let's talk about Christmas!"

* * *

Over in Hercules, Peggy and Lafayette's apartment, Peggy had been awake for hours, excitedly watching Jessica Jones on Netflix. When the others awoke, Peggy was instantly aware.

"Hercules, Lafayette. About time you guys got up." She said, without turning around.

"How'd you know it was us?" Hercules asked.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force." Peggy replied back, sounding deathly serious. "Nah, we're just the only three that live here."

"Happy Christmas, Peggy." Hercules said, going into the kitchenette.

"Merry Christmas, Peggy." Lafayette sat down next to Peggy and gently planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Remember, we're going to see Alex later today." Hercules said as he looked through the cupboards.

"And I'm going to see my family." Peggy said.

"So am I." Lafayette said. "Going to see my own family, I mean. George and Martha."

"But before we go, I'm going to ask Sally a question." Hercules took the little wrapped box. "And I wanted to make sure you were okay with it too." He faced the couple and held up the box.

* * *

Eliza, Angelica, and Maria had been awake for hours. The younger Schuyler siblings had woken them up early, excited for Christmas and were playing with their toys.

Eliza received the new iPhone. Angelica received a FitBit, but they both got various other assorted gifts, such as expensive chocolates, scented candles and even shoes. Their father had also surprised them with tickets to see Mercy: An American Musical in the new year, so despite President Trump, that was something they could look forward to. John had received a new pair of shoes as well.

Maria was over the moon with her present from Angelica; the Cinderella Animator doll. In return, Maria had got Angelica a new iPod. From Eliza, they got a nice china plate set and from John they got all seven Star Wars movies. John, meanwhile, got Eliza a necklace.

All in all, it was a good morning at the Schuyler household while they waited for Peggy to arrive.

* * *

Thomas was awoken by a loud popping noise. He rushed out of the bedroom to see the curtains were still closed. There was a nice smell of apple and cinnamon in the air-probably the scented Yankee Candles that had been lit and were scattered around the room. Though the Christmas tree lights were on, no other light was-besides the candles, of course.

James walked from the kitchenette carrying two filled champagne flutes and handed one to Thomas, who took it.

"Where did you get champagne from?" Was Thomas' first question.

"Hercules Mulligan." He replied. "Gave us some for Christmas."

"Really?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"No. I bought it myself. It's non-alcoholic." James replied. "Couldn't drink alcohol even if I was of age, not with the all the Xanax I take."

"So what _is_ all this?" Thomas asked.

"I figured we could have a nice, romantic morning watching It's a Wonderful Life before we go and see Alex later." James replied. He took a sip of his drink.

"And you don't want to open presents?"

"We can do that this evening." James said. "After we see Alex."

"Remind me, why do we have to see Hamilton?" Thomas took a sip from his drink.

"Because he's our friend and we go and see our friends for Christmas, especially after they've nearly died only to have a brain tumor."

"That bums me out."

"Imagine how much it bums Alex out." James pointed out. "So we're going to see him. Try to make this Christmas fun and nice."

"I suppose..." Thomas shrugged.

"Of course." James nodded. "Now, are we going to watch It's a Wonderful life, or not?"

* * *

Over at the Washington residence, George woke up to Martha cooking in the kitchen.

"What are you making now, Martha?" He asked with a yawn.

"Gingerbread men." She answered. "For Lafayette."

"They'd better turn up." George said. "I have their presents from Santa under the tree."

"They're from us, George." Martha said, rolling out the gingerbread.

George walked over to the kitchen island and rested his elbows. "No. I'm quite sure they're from Santa."

"If they were from Santa, then we wouldn't have had to buy them." Martha said, she put the rolling pin down and reached for the cookie cutter when suddenly her vpision became obstructed by a cloud of flour.

"George!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything." George said innocently.

"I know that was you." Martha narrowed her eyes.

George looked away and whistled innocently. The next thing he knew, he was seeing white also, as Martha had flicked flour in his face. She chuckled.

"Do you want a baking war?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything, George, it was Mrs Claus." Martha said adamantly.

George picked up Martha's cup of chocolate chips and when she was hunched over the gingerbread, poured some of them in her hair.

"George!" She giggled, shaking them from her hair.

George chuckled and began to walk away. Martha ran after him with a shaker and poured the entire box down George's back.

"Hah!" George shuddered. "You're evil!" He raised his fist and flicked out edible glitter into his wife's hair.

"Pink glitter?" Martha narrowed her eyes. "Oh, that's evil. I'm going to get you!"

George dodged her. "Not if I get you first!"

The two of them rushed about the kitchen, throwing various baking products at each other, laughing all the while. They were having fun. Until Lafayette walked into the kitchen and saw them kissing.

"I can come back another time." They offered.

"Oh..." Martha stared in shock. "I... No, Lafayette, stay."

"Yeah we were just... We were having fun." George replied.

"Yeah. So I saw." Lafayette nodded.

Martha giggled and pulled an unbaked gingerbread man from George's head. "What brings you here so early, Lafayette? We weren't expecting you until the evening."

"Alex has a brain tumor." Lafayette said casually.

Martha's eyes widened. "No."

"Well... Shit." Was all George could say.

* * *

"Okay, have you got all the presents?" Eliza asked.

"I think so." Angelica replied.

"Even the Secret Santa?"

"Yeah."

"Maria and John?"

"Coming after." Angelica said.

"Okay." Eliza nodded. "Let's go see Alex."

* * *

At the Schuyler's mansion, everyone was gathered, ready for Christmas dinner. The Washingtons arrived with Lafayette, John and Alex-Martha and George mentioning joint about the brain tumor. They went in first, leaving Alex at the doorstep-Alex insisted. After a few minutes, Peggy went to check on him.

"Alex!" Peggy ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Peggy." Alex greeted. "Happy Christmas."

"You too, Alex." She said and pulled away from the hug. "You're not using your wheelchair." She noted.

"No, I'm not."

"Alex, why?"

"Because it pisses me off that I'm not normal anymore."

"Alex." Peggy put her hand on his shoulder. "None of us here are normal. Laf dresses however they want, Hercules is moving way too fast with his girlfriend, JJ is obsessed with social activism-"

"JJ?"

"John Jay. We have John Laurens and my brother John Schuyler... So he's JJ."

"Okay. Yeah." Alex nodded. "So where's everyone else?"

"I'll take you now." Peggy went behind Alex's wheelchair and tried to push it.

"Can you not do that?" Alex asked. "I want to do it myself."

"Oh. Yeah." Peggy let go.

"Thanks." Alex nodded.

Peggy led Alex into the huge living room where, waiting for him, were all the Schuylers and Maria, John, Hercules and Sally and the Washingtons, along with a pile of presents.

"Hey Alex." Eliza greeted.

"Where's Aaron?" Alex asked.

"Spending Christmas with Theo and her mom." Eliza replied. "But he left a present for you. So did Theo."

"Everyone's with their families." Angelica said.

"Most people." Sally said. "I wanted to spend Christmas with Hercules."

"We did the Secret Santa yesterday." Eliza said. "Those who were leaving anyway."

"I brought my Secret Santa present." Alex said. "It's in Professor Washington's trunk. Along with presents for you, Angelica, Maria, John and Aaron."

"No present for me?" Peggy asked.

"I got you something too." Alex assured. "Hope you like Elena of Avalor."

"I love Elena of Avalor!" Peggy squealed. "But how did you-"

"I asked Lin."

"Lin?"

"Oh you don't know." Alex sighed. "I am... Lin-Manuel Miranda."

Peggy burst out laughing. "Yeah right!"

"Peggy. It's true." Eliza said. "They share all the same DNA or something."

"Oh my god. You're joking, right?" Angelica said.

"Why would I joke about being his clone?" Alex asked.

The room went deathly quiet.

"Shall we, um... Exchange gifts now?" Eliza asked.

"Good idea." John said. "By the way, you know who I got in the Secret Santa?" He asked. "Aaron Burr. I got him chocolate."

"I got James Madison." Hercules said. "I got him a stress ball and a fidget cube. Poor little guy's always on edge." He said. "But Aaron gifted me a nice sewing kit. He was my Santa."

"Dolley was my Secret Santa. She's a Quaker, so I didn't know what to get her." Peggy said.

"You know what she got her?" Angelica snorted. "A box of Quaker Oats."

"Wow. Peggy, I thought you were smarter than that." Alex said. "After all, you got in Columbia a year earlier than everyone else."

"William Van Ness was my Santa. " Sally said. "In typical William Van Ness style, he got me a child's spy kit."

"If you think _that's_ bad," John began, "I had a gift from _Thomas Jefferson_."

"What was it?" Alex asked.

"I... Uh, think it's best not to answer that." John blinked.

"I was William Van Ness' Santa. I got him a drone." Maria said.

"What about the rest of you?" Alex asked.

"We haven't had our Santas yet." Lafayette replied. "But Theodosia was yours." He handed Alex a small parcel.

Alex took it. "Wow." He carefully opened the parcel to reveal a box. He opened the box lid to reveal a pair of forest green fingerless gloves. "Wow." He said, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"They're wheelchair gloves." Eliza said. "Weatherproof. She told me what they were." She added, when everyone looked at her in confusion.

"And this is for you, Eliza." Lafayette handed Eliza a present. "I was your Santa."

Eliza took the present and ripped open the wrapping. It was a small plush Hei-Hei and a small plush Pua. Eliza brought them to her chest and cuddled them. "I love it, Laf! Thank you _so_ much!"

"This is for you." Angelica gave Lafayette a gift bag. "I hope you like it."

Lafayette took the bag. "Wow. That is much heavier than it looks." They took a look inside and took the present out. It was a book. "Mercy: The Revolution! I wanted to read this!

"Look inside." Eliza smirked.

Lafayette opened the book to the first page. "Oh. My. God." They said. "You got Lin-Manuel Miranda to sign it!"

"I did. But it wasn't that hard." Eliza said. "I think he must find it amusing that Alex is his clone or something."

"I don't care. Thank you so much!" Lafayette threw their arms around Eliza and kissed her cheek. "I'm French. We're known for our outlandish displays of affection." They let go of Eliza and then left the room.

"I was your Santa." Eliza said to Angelica. "Your parcel's on the table."

Angelica looked to the table and sure enough there was a present. She picked it up and opened it. "Wow. It's a reindeer. I think."

"Made of recycled Coke cans." Eliza said. "I thought it was a cute little sculpture."

"I like it." Angelica nodded. "It's pretty cool."

"And Maria, I was your Santa." Sally said. "I only got you something small, but I hope you like it."

Maria took the gift bag Sally was holding. "Wine." She said. "Cool. Considering I can't drink it."

"Yeah... Don't tell anyone." Sally giggled.

"I suppose all that's left is to give you mine." Alex said. "Peggy, I'm your Santa."

Lafayette reappeared, holding a small, neatly wrapped package.

"I had some help wrapping it, but-"

"No, I'm sure I'm going to like it." She took the package from Lafayette and tore open the packaging faster than anyone realised was possible. Then she let out a shriek of excitement louder and shriller than anyone realised was possible. "In the Heights and signed by Lin-Manuel Miranda! Alex, I love it! Thank you!"

"You know what, guys." Alex sighed.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"For the first time in a while, I actually feel... Happy." Alex said with a smile.

"Well, I have a question." Hercules pulled out the little box from his pocket. "Sally Hemings..." He got down on one knee in front of her and opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a small, but tasteful diamond mounted on it. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A/N: Look, I know this is late, but my illness took a turn on Christmas Eve. My blood tests came back negative. It's day 52 now and nobody still knows what's wrong with me, so they're just giving me all the drugs. Put best; my Christmas has been pretty shit, but not uneventful.**

 **George and Martha's baking fight is based on a true story.**

 **I got an Animator doll, a Fitbit and a new pair of shoes for Christmas, so some of the Schuyler's presents are based on true stories as well.**

 **As is the trip to Disney World-I got that off my parents one year. I was 15.**

 **The Lin-Manuel Miranda thing is a callback to the Hamilween story. Where Maria joked that Alex was Lin-Manuel Miranda's clone and his friends kept teasing him about it. He's had the last laugh.**

 **No, Eliza doesn't know Lin-Manuel Miranda. She just has her ways of getting things signed by celebrities. Remember, her father's an influential senator.**

 **If you were wondering the rest of the Santas;**

 **James had Nathaniel**

 **Nathaniel had John Jay**

 **John Jay had Martha**

 **Martha had Jefferson**

 **And Dolley had Theo.**

 **Mercy: The Revolution is this world's version of Hamilton: The Revolution, naturally.**

 **And the Coke Can reindeer is an actual thing that can be bought from Coke.**

 **Lastly, I'd like to acknowledge the death of Carrie Fisher. I know celebrities have been dropping down dead this year and I haven't mentioned them before, but this is something big. Carrie Fisher was a personal hero of mine and I'm very sad to see her go. Actually, I'm more than sad. I'm devastated and honestly, it still hasn't sunk in yet. Maybe once it's sunk in a little more, I'll have more to say, but right now, I'm still in shock. So rest in peace, Carrie Fisher, and may the Force be with you.**

 **That's it! The New Year's special will go up on the 1st of January.**


End file.
